ReBorn
by HolyXHunter
Summary: yo tenia una buena vida hasta que todo se fue al carajo, pero por alguna razón no morí mi alma fue enviada al cuerpo de un potrillo recién nacido, actualmente soy un pequeño bebe con una mente de 25 años que puede salir mal
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: el ultimo día en el tierra y el primer día en equestria**

Hola mi nombre es Ignacio tengo 25 años y vivo en santiago de chile soy otaku, broni y un poco gamer tenia una vida feliz pero a veces a la vida le gusta joder y de que forma, actualmente me encuentro frete a un puente pensando si tirarme o no, ustedes se estarán preguntando que me llevo a esto pues es bastante simple.

 **2 horas antes**

Me encontraba en la puerta de departamento que compartía con mi novia, estaba muy feliz ya que hoy le pediría matrimonio pero al entrar me percate que no había nadie solo una nota en la mesa de centro

\- pero significa esto-

La nota decía esto " Ignacio no puedo seguir con esto me voy para nunca mas volver, me llevo todo el dinero que estaba en la caja fuerte, se que te estarás preguntado por que estoy haciendo esto, por que perdí el amor que tenia hacia ti pero encontré a alguien mas, lo conoces es augusto tu mejor amigo, por favor no me odies por esto. Atte. Lucy"

\- que no te odie ¡TE DI TODO MI AMOR Y ASI ME LO PAGAS MALDITA PERR...!- justo en ese instante mi teléfono empezó a sonar solo para traer mas malas noticias

-hola aquí Ignacio al habla que desea-

\- soy yo Alberto tu jefe-

(Mierda lo que faltaba)-si jefe que desea-

-pues como sabrás la compañía no va muy bien últimamente así que tendremos que reducir personal en otras palabras estas despedido-

(Espera que, despedido este día no puede ser peor, un momento mi jefe me acaba de despedir puedo decirle lo que quiera)-sabe jefe puede tomar su trabajo y metérselo por…-

Lo que siguió después de eso unos 15 minutos de putasos que valieron la pena. Que acaso ustedes no quieren hacer eso con su jefe

Y eso fue lo que paso después de córtale a mi jefe salí a caminar a pensar y bueno aquí estamos donde comenzamos

\- que hacer me tiro o no, perdí a mi novia, mi trabajo, solo me queda la vida-

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche un grito era una joven de mi edad por lo que veo un ladrón le esta quitando su bolso, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada es poco ético además si le puedo golpear así me quito el estrés un poco

Le vine por la espada y le propine un buen golpe en la cara

-robarle a una dama, que tan bajo puede caer una persona-

-no debiste haber hecho eso amigo-

Vaya eso no me esperaba, de su abrigo saco una pistola y me disparo 2 tiros en el pecho para salir corriendo con el bolso de la chica

Me caí al piso pero la chica me recogió en su regazo y empezó a hacer presión en mis heridas, bueno al menos voy a morir haciendo una buena acción

\- ¡ayuda por favor que alguien llame a una ambulancia!-

-no importa ya no puedo salvarme e perdido mucha sangre- me costaba hablar pero luego sentí como una gotas caían me cara ¿era lagrimas? Es chicha estaba llorando por mi

\- no digas tonterías te salvaras-

\- vale la pena soñar-

-al menos dime tu nombre quiero saber el nombre de la persona que me intento proteger-

-Ignacio- cada vez se me hacia mas difícil respirar creo que el tiempo se me estaba acabando y mis ojos me pesaban

-gracias por protegerme nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí-

-no hay proble…- no puede terminar la frase ya mis fuerzas se habían acabo y solo cerré los ojos

* * *

 _Algunos dicen que si mueres haciendo una buena acción se te da una segunda oportunidad una nueva vida en otro tiempo o en otro mundo_

* * *

Cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos, lo primero que pude notar fue una potente luz, excesiva y deslumbrante que me hizo entreabrir los ojos. Pasado unos segundo mis ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la luz y podía ver claramente a ¿ una unicornio de color lavanda ? Y su crin era de color azul zafiro 2 franjas una violeta y la otra rosa pero esta muy despeinada.

Esperen ella es twilight Sparkle de la serie MLP:FiM y me estaba viendo con una sonrisa

-hola pequeño-

-bubububa-

Intente hablar pero lo único que salieron eran balbuceos como de un bebe pero luego escuche otra voz

-y como le piensas llamarlo cariño-

Esa voz la reconozco es Flash Sentry

-Lightning Spark-

Lightning Spark eso suena como nombre de un oc y muy malo cabe decirlo, de repente siento que me toman y veo a flash frete a mi y me mira con una sonrisa

-hola campeón soy tu padre-

¡espera que, dijo mi padre pero que esta pasando aquí!

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les agrade esta idea que se vino ala mente por leer mushoku tensei dejen reviews si les gusto y que la buena sangre guié tu camino**


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas a todos soy HolyXHunter y les traigo otra capitulo de este fic, en el capitulo de hoy veremos un poco el mundo que le estoy dando a la historia y como estan las demás amigas de twilight.**

 **gracias a profesorslendy,SHAGHOST5, pirata aunque no se si considerar tu review bueno o malo y a KRT215**

 **solo dire que no me fumo nada al escribir solamente me tomo una pastilla de lsd con extacis diluida en agua de mariguana nada mas,ok no XD**

 **sin relleno aqui tienen el cap**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: conociendo a las amigas de mama**

Ok no se que me paso por alguna extraña y mística razón mi alma con todos mis recuerdos de mi vida anterior reencarnaron en el cuerpo de un potrillo recién nacido y la guinda del pastel es al parecer mi madre es twilight sparkle y mi padre es el roba waifus.

Actualmente me encuentro solo con mi nueva madre ya que flash se fue hacer su patrulla por el pueblo, mami me sostiene y me hace cariño con una manta que me cubre, esto es tan relajante que podría pasar todo el día así ,el lugar parece ser una habitacion de un hospital aunque hay algo que me pregunto como será mi apariencia, puede que sea un unicornio ya que puedo reconocer un cuerno de color blanco por ende mi pelaje será blanco, pero como va ser blanco si el color del pelaje de mama twi es lavanda y el de flash si no me falla la memoria es naranja, aquí algo pasa, o la genética funciono con los genes de mi abuela para tener este pelaje o alguien se convirtió en venado y no diré quien es (flash cof…cof…). mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar una puerta abriéndose, me gire con un poco de dificultad ya me tenían bastante afirmado para poder mira y pude ver que eran rainbow Dash, applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, fluttershy y starlight Gilmer esta ultima me sorprendió bastante eso quiere decir que la equestria en la que estoy es después de la s5, me pregunto que cosas han pasado de la s6 en esta equestria

-hola twilight como te sientes y donde esta el pequeño-dijo applejack acercándose junto a las demás

-si queremos ver al nuevo príncipe, si no te molesta claro- fluttlershy dijo pero lo ultimo muy bajo vaya si que es tímida

-me pregunto que será unicornio o pegaso- dijo rainbow

Lamento decepcionarte rainbow dash pero soy un unicornio por el cuerno que tengo mí en frente

-hola a todas y estoy bien, aunque nos dio un gran susto cuando nació ya que no lloro pensamos que ya saben….-

-como que no lloro, yo recuerdo que los míos si lloraron, de hecho todavía lo hacen el pobre cheese no puede dormir muy bien por las noches-dijo pinkie pie, pero algo de lo que dijo me llamo la atención los míos quiere decir que aquí otro shipping sucedió cada vez este mundo me sorprende

-si pero bueno este pequeño es muy especial, y en cuanto a tu pregunta rainbow el no es ni unicornio ni pegaso, el es un alicornio- vaya eso no me lo esperaba, espera que dijo alicornio pero si fuera así sentiría una alas en mi parte de… oh olvídenlo ya las sentí.

Saben, con diferente de este mundo a lo que recuerdo de la serie solo falta que rainbow diga que se va a casar con soarin digo si ya esta el de flashtwi y cheespie por que no el soarindash

-chicas ya que estamos en un momento tan especial, les diré que soarin por fin me propuso matrimonio- yo mi bocota mejor no digo nada mas ¬¬

-enserio rainbow, hasta que por fin se animo digo pobre te estuvo intentado invitar por mas de 3 meses y tu siempre le decías que no-dijo rarity con su característico tono de voz formal

-si fue tanto su insistencia que le rete a una carrera si ganaba el le aceptaba una cita pero si yo ganaba dejaría de molestarme, quien pensaría que chocaría contra una nube perdería el control para caer directo a unas rocas, pero el me salvo y como acto de agradecimiento acepte ir a una cita con el-

Que suerte ese tipo digo una nube colocada de una forma para hacer que rainbow se desestabilice y para que caiga justo a unas rocas y el la salvara nose ustedes pero me tinca que tenia todo planeado

-bueno pero esa cita llevo a mas cosas cierto rainbow- sentí un cierto tono pícaro en esa declaración de rarity

-bueno venimos a ver al bebe de twilight o esto va hacer un interrogatorio-

-chicas quiero presentarle a el príncipe Lightning Spark- siento que me toman y me quitan la manta. (no mi mantita) y puedo ver mejor mi forma y si mi pelaje es blanco

-aaaah pero que ternura- dijeron todas a las vez

-tiene los ojos de su madre-dijo applejack

-si la melena es la mezcla de los padres, un hermoso azul marino con una franja rosada y morada- dijo rarity

Por favor paren de decir elogios que me pongo nervioso, inconscientemente oculte mi rostro en el cuerpo de mama twi

-aaah se puso nervioso, es un encanto espero que algún día sunburst me de uno igual-

-seria lindo ya llevan 1 año de casados ya, como pasa el tiempo todavía recuerdo cuando eras mi estudiante- por favor paren de sacar shipping me siento que estoy dentro de un fanfic de un novato.

\- bueno twilight nos tenemos que ir no puedo dejar mucho tiempo la granja sola o puede que a bigmac le venga un ataque por mucho trabajo-

-si yo tengo mucho trabajo en la boutique, además tengo que hacerle un traje al pequeño príncipe para la presentación real-

-cheese no creo que aguante mucho tiempo con los gemelos son muy inquietos y mas no han comido aun-

-adiós chicas cuídense, vamos hijo dile adiós a tus tías-

-bububa- las palabras no salen de mi boca, yo quería decir adiós bueno todavía mi cuerpo no desarrolla el habla bien. Así las mane5 con starlight se fueron de la habitación dejándome solo con twilight, nose como pero cuando mama twi me empezó a mecer me quede dormido, este cuerpo no aguanta mucho por ahora

* * *

Me desperté al escuchar una puerta abriéndose nueva mente pero como estaba con los ojos entrecerrados no pude ver quien era

-hola twilight como te encuentras-

-cansada supongo, dar a luz a un hijo es algo muy difícil hermana- esas voces son tan calmadas y maternales me pregunto quienes serán

-princesas, que bueno que pudieron venir-gracias por responder a mi pregunta mama twi –mira hijo ellas son tu tía celestia y la tía luna- de repente siento me toman y me encuentro en las patas de una de las máximas autoridades de toda equestria, estas me miran con asombro y ternura

-como se llama esta lindura- dice la princesa celestia mientras esto en sus patas

\- Lightning Spark princesa-

-se llama igual que él hermana- dice luna, pero quien es él

-que quiere decir con él pricensa-

-nuestro padre tiene el mismo nombre que él-dijo la princesa luna, con el padre de las princesas eso es nuevo me pregunto como sera

-y donde esta el ahora- vaya mami es bastante curiosa

-pues el esta-(y mi estomago gruñe que oportuno ¬¬)-parece que alguien tiene hambre- bueno la verdad es que si teniendo en cuenta que desde que nací en este mundo no he comido nada tiene sentido no crees

-bueno twilight toma, nos vemos para la ceremonia de presentación real- siento que me toman otra vez y mami twi me coge y me pone cerca de ella

-adiós princesa twilight y suerte con su hijo-

-adiós princesa celestia y princesa luna- y así las princesas mas importantes de toda equestria se fueron la trasero de luna y la trasero de sol –bueno pequeño parece que alguien tiene hambre- bueno pero que voy a comer si soy un bebe o ya vi vaya esto sera tan raro

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina el segundo cap gracias por leer solo diré que el fic avanzara muy lentamente en el comienzo pero es para explicar algunas cosas después realizare el salto temporal con la edad de nuestro protagonista**

 **el capitulo 3 nose cuando me demore en hacerlo ya que se me están acabando las vacaciones T_T**

 **otra cosa si hay alguien que tenga ideas para agregar al fic como cosas que le pasen al protagonista mandenla por pm puede que las agrege**

 **sin mas HolyXHunter se despide** **deja review si te gusto y que la buena sangre guié tu camino**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos soy HolyxHunter con un nuevo cap de este fic, en este capitulo veremos a los hijos de pinkie pie y la edad que le puse a flurry heart para que se hagan una idea de cuanto tiempo paso desde la s6**

 **gracias a todos los que ponen reviews me ayuda bastante a seguir escribiendo y al final pondré una cosa que algunos le pueda interesar sin mas aqui esta el capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: la presentación de el bebe real**

A pasado una semana desde que reencarne en este mundo, resumiendo las cosas que han pasado en esta semana fui a la casa de la señora rarity para que me confeccionen un traje para una ceremonia donde yo seré presentado a todo el reino, mamá a estado un poco preocupada por que no e dado señale de realizar magia o volar dado que usualmente hacen eso los bebe inconciente mente de hecho llamo a unos médicos para me revisaran y ver si tenia alguna anomalía pero le dijeron que mi magia estaba normal y que era muy poderosa además de que mis alas se están desarrollando normalmente , aunque tengo una teoría de por que pasa eso es por que soy conciente de lo que hago y al tener cero conocimiento sobre la magia y el arte de volar estoy un poco jodido.

Aunque me pregunto como se podrá hacer funcionar este cuerno además de que es muy sensible, un día estaba acostado en mi cuna (suena raro decirlo teniendo la edad mental de un adulto) al girarme mi cuerno golpeo con unos de los barrotes, dios como dolió, esa fue la primera vez que llore con este cuerpo y menos mal que no podía hablar por que los putasos que hubieran salido, por suerte mamá estaba cerca y escucho mi llanto sentir ese calor maternal es algo tan gratificante y mágico que todo el dolor que sentí desapareció

* * *

Actualmente me encuentro en mi cuna en un cuarto pintado de azul con varios peluches y cosas de niño por todos lados, parece que recién esta amaneciendo y hoy se celebrara la presentación del bebe real como lose por que mama a estado como loca corriendo con una lista para todos lados viendo si esta todo en orden, derepente la puerta del cuarto donde estoy se abre y puedo como mi nuevo padre a quien no le tengo mucho cariño todavía se acerca

-parece que alguien ya despertó- me toma con sus cascos y me mira con una cara de cariño, que tierno –sabes que día es hoy- si lo se capitán obvious solo mira como esta mama corriendo de un lado a otro

-bububa-

-veo que estas emocionado, ven vamos a donde esta tu madre- me puso en su lomo y salimos de la habitación

* * *

Entramos a la sala donde esta el mapa de toda equestria y los tronos de las amigas de mamá y hablando de ella, esta sentada en su trono leyendo una lista bastante larga y no exagero la lista llega hasta la puerta

-hola cariño como esta todo-

-todo parece estar bien pero mejor reviso otra vez-

-twili por favor cálmate ya revisaste 3 veces además mira quien esta despierto-

Siento que me toman con un aura mágica muy suavemente y me ponen en los cascos de mamá twi y me apoya en su pecho es tan suave

-hola dormilón como dormiste hoy- hola mama pues hoy dormí bien ya que no me pege con ningún barrote –bueno hijo hoy es un día muy especial ya que serás presentado a todo el reino y conocerás a tu tío shining, a la tía cadance , a tu prima flurry heart y a tu hermano mayor Spike que por fin volverá de su viaje por la tierra de los dragones - vaya por fin conoceré a flurry heart me pregunto que edad tendrá y Spike lo considera como un hijo en este mundo aunque tiene sentido ya que lo a estado cuidando desde que salio del huevo

–flash-

-si amor-

-podrías dejarnos solo es hora de que el bebe coma y sabes que algo incomodo hacerlo cuando alguien mas esta mirando-

-si claro nos vemos en la ceremonia, adiós hijo disfruta de tu comida- dios como dices eso, como ese idiota pudo conquistar a twilight

-hijo recuérdame pegarle a tu padre la próxima vez que le veamos-

-gi- jeje eso es lo mas cercano a decir una frase en todo este tiempo por almenos sirve

-jiji bien hora de la leche- no diré que cosa estoy haciendo por que es raro solamente una cosa que tiene un buen sabor pero nada más

* * *

-vaya parece que alguien tenia hambre hoy- no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzo- te parece si vamos aponerte el hermoso traje que te hizo la tía rarity- siento que me toma con su magia y me coloca en su lomo mientras avanzamos por el castillo en dirección a el cuarto, saben estar acostado en el lomo es algo tan relajante y suave que te puedes quedarte dormido de una forma mas aun si estas en moviendo, llegamos a una puerta con la CM de mamá , al entrar puedo divisar una gran cama matrimonial y uno roperos al igual de un hermoso espejo, tal parece que esta la habitación de mis padres es bastante bonita y grande aunque con la estatura que tengo cualquier cosa es grande

-quédate aquí quieto como un buen bebe mientras busco tu traje- me toman con su magia para dejarme sobre la gran cama matrimonial, si tuviera que decir un comentario seria es podidamente suave es como dormir en nube… ahora que lo pienso eso es posible en este mundo, ok la primera cosa que realizare después de aprender a volar se dormir todo un día en una nube- lo encontré- mamá saca una caja roja dentro del ropero y al abrirlo toma con su magia un traje bastante pequeño color rojo con adornos dorados para que se den una idea es como el traje que usa Shining Armor en la boda pero para mi tamaño, se ve bastante lindo- te queda perfecto recuérdame decirle las gracias a rarity-.

Estoy en las patas de mi mama sobre la cama con el traje puesto mientras ella peina mi melena frete a un espejo cuando por el espejos se puede ver como se abre la puerto y se ve una figura bípeda de color morado entrando

-hola twilight estoy de regreso- al escuchar esas palabras mamá deja de cepillarme forma una sonrisa y se gira con migo para quedar de frente a la figura bípeda que entro

-spike regresaste por fin- esperen ese es Spike lo recordaba mas pequeño pero aquí tiene el tamaño de un poco mas grande que un pony normal y además le están saliendo alas

 **[nota de autor para ser mas específicos seria como esto www,lopoddity,deviantart ,com/art/Teenage-Spike-435344775 poner los puntos donde están las comas]**

-si pude llegar un poco antes y me encontré con shining Armor y cadence en la estación de trenes, te están esperando el salón principal-

-iremos en seguida pero primero quiero que conozcas a tu hermanito menor- siento que me toman y me ponen frente a Spike que me mira con cara de asombro y a la vez con un poco de tristeza y me toma con sus garras suavemente

-así que me lo perdí y yo que quería llegar el día de su nacimiento- cambia su cara a una de felicidad y con su garra me empieza a rascar la barriga- pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y como se llama-

-Lightning Spark-

-que bonito nombre- pues yo pienso que es un nombre de oc muy malo pero ya me acostumbrare –parece que lo estabas preparando para la ceremonia que se realizara hoy por lo que escuche decir por parte de shining Armor –

-si de hecho había terminado cuando entraste-

-o entonces vamos los demás te deben estar esperando- Spike deja de acariciarme la barriga y me pasa a mamá y ella con su magia me deja en su lomo mientras nos dirigimos a la salida

Mientras estábamos por los pasillos mamá se puso a hablar con Spike sobre su viaje a las tierras de los dragones

-y como esta ember-

-bien le complica un poco gobernar pero se las arregla y con unos consejos que le doy de vez en cuando se mantiene-

-ustedes se llevan bastante bien, diría demasiado bien- eso ultimo lo pude escuchar con un tono de picardía

-de que estas hablando solo somos amigos, además ella es mayor que yo por 5 años-

-pues si no recuerdo mal la edad no te importaba cuando quisiste estar con rarity- pude ver como Spike se ponia un poco nervioso con esa declaraciones

-p…p…p por que mira llegamos- vaya salvado por la campana

-si, pero recuerda aun tenemos cosas de que hablar-

-abrimos una puerta grande donde podíamos ver a todas las amigas de mamá que están conversando con padre, a la princesa celestia y a la princesa luna conversando con la princesa cadance, a shining Armor mientras juega con una pequeña potrillla alicornio color magenta grisáceo con ojos color ópalo claro y melena rosa violeta claro con rayas azul claro ártico, a mis abuelos que los conocí cuando estaba en el hospital son bastante simpáticos y juro que la voz de mi abuelo me recuerda a Goku

 **[nota de autor: para los que no entienden chiste es que la voz latina del papá de twilight es el mismo doblador de Goku]**

-hola a todos- al escuchar esa frase todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y nos miraron y se comenzaron acercarse

-hola hija como a estados y como se encuentra esta dulzura- dijo mi abuela mientras me hacia cosquilla no pude retener una pequeña risa por tal acción

-hola mamá y papá que bueno que pudieron venir-

-no lo perderíamos por nada además ya nos perdimos la cristalización de flurry heart no nos íbamos a perder otra ceremonia mas- dijo Goku perdón mi abuelo juro que cuando pueda hablar bien le pediré que diga un kamehameha

-si todavía recuerdo eso-dijo cadance mientras me tomaba y me ponía en sus cascos - pero bonito bebe como se llama-

-Lightning Spark-

-que bonito nombre le pusiste hermana, hija ven a conocer a tu pequeño primo-

-hola tía twilight- aaah pero que voz mas cuki dan ganas de apretarle los cachetes- ¿este es mi primo puedo tomarlo?-

-no hija eres muy pequeña para poder hacer eso- dijo shining haciendo que flurry inflara sus cachetes y ponga una cara de enojo

-¡quiero tomarlo quiero tomarlo quiero tomarlo quiero tomarlo!- que tierno esta haciendo un berrinche por que no le dejan que me tome

-flurry heart cálmate no estamos en casa para que hagas una escena- dijo cadance alzando un poco la voz

-vaya que es complicado cuidar de un hijo no mi amigo-dijo mi padre mientras golpeaba el costado de shining Armor

-ni que lo digas en especial cuando entro en los terribles 2 años, pero que bueno que ya pasó esa época-

-a todo eso ¿que edad tiene?- pregunto de nuevo mi padre

-pues cumplirá los 4 el próximo mes espero que puedan ir-

-y nosotras acaso piensas hacer una fiesta sin mi- dijo pinkie pie saliendo de la nada frente a shining Armor- además seria bonito que los gemelos conocieron el imperio de cristal-

-habando de ellos donde están cariño- hablo rarity con su tono de voz característico

-pues deben estar paseando por ponyville y cheese los traería aquí antes de que comenzara la ceremonia-

-crees que estén bien amiga recuerda que son muy inquietos- dijo applejack ajustando se sombrero

-si estarán bien por que ya comieron así que no hay ningún problema- dijo pinkie pie mostrando una sonrisa

-hablando de la ceremonia ya estas lista amor-

-si, de hecho solo falta a que llegue la hora y que empiece todo-

-por fin a esta lindura lo conocerá todo el reino- dijo cadance mientras me alzaba –y con ese traje se ve precioso dan ganas de comerlo- gracias pero debe agradecerle a rarity por hacer un gran trabajo

-que bueno que te haya gustado cadance rarity lo confecciono- dijo mamá

-no hay problema twilight siempre es un placer ayudar a una amiga además nunca tienes el privilegio de confeccionar algo para la realeza aunque desde que somos amigas eso da muy a menudo-

Y así prosiguió la charla de cosas varias como cuando seria la boda de rainbow , cuando starlight tendrá sus hijos, los cuidados que se deben tener con hijo alicornio teniendo en cuenta que tienen experiencia con flurry era de esperarse ,nose que cosas mas hablaron por que me aburrí y me quede dormido

* * *

Me desperté cuando empecé a sentir como un casco acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente al abrir los ojos puede ver como mama me estaba careciendo y diciendo que me despertara por que la ceremonia iba a empezar. Al ver mi alrededor pude ver a pinkie pie jugando con un bebe color café claro y una melena color rosa con café oscuro en la punta y frete a ella había un pony color anaranjado y con una cola color café oscuro jugando con otro una bebe color rosa pálido y su melena era café oscuro con franjas de café un poco mas claro, ellos deben ser los hijos de pinkie pie aunque me pregunto como se llamaran

-twilight por fin hiciste que se despertara ven todavía falta 10 minutos para que empiece todo y las chicas ya fueron al balcón junto con los demás yo no fui por esperar a cheseese- grito pinkie pie llamando la atención de mamá –además así Lightning conoce a los gemelos-

-no estaría mal que por los conociera y así se hagan amigos-

Nos acercamos y mamá se sentó y me puso en las sus patas al igual que pinkie pie los pequeños potrillos me quedaron mirando unos segundo hasta que se me acercaron y quedamos de frente

-vamos strawberry, butterscotch no sean tímidos y saluden a su nuevo amiguito- pues esos son sus nombres esperaba algo distinto pero están meh

-toma hijo juega con esto-

Chesee le pasa una pelota al potillo de color de color café, al tomar la pelota la mira con alegría y se la pasa a su hermana y ella me la pasa a mi yo por inercia se lo devolví al que supongo que se llama butterscotch, no pensé que me divertiría jugando con algo tan simple pero funciono, así estuvimos jugando por 10 minutos hasta que mi mamá vio el reloj y se exalto tomándome y poniendo en su lomo

-pinkie la ceremonia esta por empezar será mejor que vayamos al balcón junto a los demás-

-vamos chesee toma a straw yo llevo a butter-dijo pinkie toman al potrillo de color café para ponerlo en su lomo

-esta bien cariño, sabes que no me gusta llevarte la contraria por que luego pierdo en la noche- aparentare que no escuche eso

-cuidado con lo que dices hay niños- respondió pinkie pegándole suave mente por el costado

* * *

Llegamos a la habitación donde parece que esta el balcón ya que estaban todos hay excepto la Princesa celestia y la princesa luna que estaban hablando por el balcón y solo pude escuchar "ahora la Princesa twilight Sparkle y su esposo presentaran a su hijo y futuro gobernante de equestria" se corrieron para que pudiéramos entrar

-bien hijo hoy será el día en que toda equestria te conozca- padre se puso a su lado y salimos, podía ver a un mar de ponis por todos lados – hola a todos y gracias por venir en esta ocasión tan especial ya que no todo los días nace un príncipe y como madre me alegra ver como todo el reino festeja el nacimiento de mi hijo- podía la ovaciones de los ponis y como tomaban foto –sin mas les presento al futuro de equestria el príncipe Lightning Spark-

Mamá me toma con su magia y me coloca de forma vertical para que todos me puedan ver para que se hagan una idea como el rey león cuando presentan a Simba, la reacción del público fue una fuerte ovación y golpeaban sus cascos con el suelo como si fueran aplausos, después de la presentación se hizo una pequeña fiesta con todos los amigos de la familia me entretuve jugando con los gemelos pie, pero algo me llamo la atención fue lo que me dijo la princesa celestia cuando me tenia en sus cascos "te espera un gran destino lightning algo que nos afectara a todos" me pregunto que significara

-bueno twilight no tenemos que ir los gemelos ya se quedaron dormidos y es bastante tarde-

-esta bien pinkie gracias por todo y cuídense-

Y así se fueron despidiendo todos hasta quedar solamente Spike, shining Armor, la princesa cadance con flurry heart dormida en su lomo, papá y mamá con migo es su lomo

-bueno twi me voy a mi habitación buenas noches, no le hiciste nada mientra estaba fuera verdad- dijo spike con un todo calmado mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala

-buenas noches spike y en cuanto a tu habitación solamente tire una revistas de muy mal gusto que estaban escondidas debajo de tu cama- vaya hermano te pillaron lo prohibido

-¡espera! Que hiciste que- dijo spike exaltado y un poco nervioso

-ajaja es broma siguen hay, pero recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente-

-si, adiós todos-salio corriendo con un sonrojo notorio en su habitación, jaja que novato no sabe esconder bien las cosas la regla de oro es dejarla en una caja que diga material de estudio nadie revisaría eso

-¿twili donde dormiremos?- pregunto shining Armor

-oh es verdad, cariño podrías guiar a shining armor y cadance a su habitación mientras yo voy a dejar a lightning a su cuarto-

-no hay problema, síganme- papá salio de la habitación seguido por cadance y shining armor

-vamos lightning es hora de dormir- salimos de la habitación hasta llegar a una puerta blanca al entrar mamá me deja en la cuna y cubre una manta –buenas noche mi pequeño príncipe- me da un beso sobre el cuerno para luego salir y quedarme profundamente dormido

* * *

 **gracias por leer y la noticia es hable en el principio es que pondré a 2 oc de ustedes dentro del fic para que sean parte del grupo de amigos de nuestro protagonista ya que en el proximo capitulo arre un salto temporal hasta la edad de 7**

 **las reglas son simples necesito el nombre del pony, la edad debe ser de 7 años ya que va ir creciendo junto al prota, tipo de pony y su CM, gustos, etc hay tiempo hasta el 29 ya ese día puedo escribir pueden mandarme por pm o escribirlo como review lo que les salga mas facil sin mas HolyXHunter se despide hasta el proximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTOY VIVO**

 **hola a todos aquí HolyXHunter con otro capitulo y les quiero pedir perdón por demorarme tanto con este capitulo pero solo diré que estuve en cama por una semana y media por maldito resfriado y lo unico que tenia para poder pasar el rato era ver videos de youtube desde mi celular, leer fic desde mi celular o jugar golden sun con el emulador que instale en mi celular, despues que me pude levantar e ir a la escuela me entero que tengo mas de 2 semana de pruebas algo no muy bonito ademas que le pege un vicio al AM2R que logre descargar antes que nintendo lo borrara si alguien lo quiere que mande PM lo subo y le paso el link**

 **otra cosa es que los 2 oc que agregare a la historia son los de KRT215 y la de Senea Darkneus cabe decir que este es el capitulo mas largo que llevo a hasta ahora**

 **sin mas chachara aquí el capitulo**

 **-** dialogo-

 _pensamiento de lightning_

* * *

 **capitulo 4: el primer día de clases y el padre de celestia**

Vaya que ha pasado bastante tiempo 7 años para ser mas exactos y hoy voy a ir a primer día en la escuela aquí en poniville (genial tendré que pasar por la escuela otra vez si ya los tuve que soportar 12 años en mi antigua y ni hablar de la carrera pero bue), me estado adaptando bastante bien a este cuerpo aprendí un poco de magia cuando tenia 2 años, no saben lo feliz que se puso mamá al ver que si podía realizar magia, fue tanta la alegría que casi hacen una fiesta, para realizar magia necesitas concentrarte en prender tu cuerno en otras palabras es como abrir una válvula para dejar salir la magia de tu interior y luego simplemente la manipulas, el primer hechizo que aprendí fue el de levitación es bastante simple solo piensa como si tomaras un objeto y tu magia hace la orden.

También cuando tenía 2 años fue cuando este cuerpo desarrollo las cuerdas vocales y mi primera palabra no fue algo bonito, estaba practicando magia para ser exacto un hechizo de levitación con unos bloques de juguete en mi cuarto con la supervisión de mamá hasta que mi cuerno parpadeo haciendo que los bloques cayeran pero uno golpeo mi cuerno al caer

-mierda-dije sin pensar cuando procese lo que acaba de pasar mire mi mamá solo para ver una cara entre felicidad y enojo

-lightning por fin puedes hablar pero quien escuchaste decir esa palabra- dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo y mostrando una sonrisa

-papá- lo dije por que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-bien hijo gracias por la información, pero debes saber que los niños buenos no dicen ese tipo de palabras-

-esta bien-

Después de eso cuando estábamos en el comedor ya se me habían formado los dientes hace ya unos meses y se podía ver a papá con un gran chichón en la cabeza juro que casi me da un ataque de risa hay mismo pero me supe controlar, spike al verlo se sorprendió bastante y le pregunto que le paso y respondió "me cayó un libro de no digas malas palabras frete a tu hijo", ese fue un gran año

Otra cosa que a ocurrido en este tiempo es que conocí a Discord cuando tenia 4 años habíamos ido de visita a canterlot por que mamá tenía que hacer algunas cosas y a mi me dejaron en el castillo rodando, estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando de la nada salio una pelota de golf que rompió un jarrón estaba por ahí

-a celestia no le gustara para nada esto-dijo una voz a mis espalda me di vuelta para ver a una criatura hecha de varias partes de otros animales

-¡aaaaah un homúnculo!-

-calla niño pero que te pasa acaso viste a un monstruo- me dijo

-pues si lo que tengo al frente no es un monstruo no se que sera-

-para que sepas niñato estas hablando con el poderoso Discord señor del caos- _la verdad no lo reconocí por que ya llevo bastante tiempo en este mundo que me olvidaron algunas cosas_

-pues si que eres feo-

-que gracioso dime que hace una cría de pony rondado por estos lugares-

-pues explorando el castillo mientras mi mamá habla con la princesa celestia- discord se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura

-y dime quien es tu mami-

-twilight sparkle- al decir su nombre discord se levanta

-con que tuvo un hijo y yo ni enterado, y dime como te llamas-

-Lightning Spark pero mis amigos me dicen light-

-esta bien light dime quieres hacer algo divertido-

-pues tu dime he estado explorando todo este castillo en buscando algo que hacer y no encuentro nada interesante aparte de ti-

-ven sígueme te aseguro que lo pasaremos en grande-

Lo que sucedió después fue unas horas de bromas a todo los que estaban en el castillo pero todo término cuando la princesa celestia y mamá nos vieron colocando un tarro de pintura sobre la habitación de la princesa luna, nos dieron un discurso bien largo.

Una vez al mes me junto con discord para poder divertirnos un rato ya que según el no hay nada que hacer en el castillo desde que fue reformado

Que cosas mas has pasado en estos 7 años pues la boda de rainbow, el nacimiento del hijo de starlight con sunburst se llama sunlight y es un año menor que yo es bastante simpático cuando viene hacemos competencias de magia y siempre le gano

-muy bien lightning es hora de levantase que tienes que ir a tu primer día de escuela- _oh verdad la escuela se me había olvidado por estar recordando viejos tiempos_

-por que tengo que ir mamá si ya se bastantes cosas y tú me puedes enseñar aquí en el castillo- _supongo que hablado puedo evitar ir_

-si podría yo enseñarte pero tengo cosas que hacer además si vas podrás hacer muchos amigos-

-pero ya tengo bastantes amigos, están straw, butter y sunlight- _si 3 amigos esta bien aunque 2 mas no estaría tan mal para hacer el grupo de 6 como el de mamá_

-si pero podrías tener mas, debes pasar mas tiempo con mas ponis de tu edad-

-esta bien me levantare- lo dije de muy mala gana por que no quiero levantarme tan temprano deben ser las 7 de la mañana

-te estaré esperando en el comedor para el desayuno, junto a los demás-

-ok,ma- y mamá salio de mi habitación por la puerta dejando solo otra vez en mi cuarto, me levante de mi suave cama y fui hacia el baño para hacer mis necesidades y arreglarme ya que tengo la almohada marcada en la melena, cuando estuve listo me dirigí hacia el comedor se podía oler como estaban preparando el desayuno por los pasillos tiene buen olor deben ser panqueques, y si deben tener buen olor es por que spike o papá están cocinando mamá no le pega mucho a la cocina solo diré que intento calentar agua y terminamos con los bomberos en el castillo

Al entrar al comedor pude ver a papá leyendo el diario, mientras conversa con mamá y spike comiendo unos panqueques con gemas

-buenos días a todos- le dije a todos mientras me sentaba en una silla y quedar frete a un rico plato de panqueques

-hola campeón como dormiste-

-bien, aunque no se por que tengo que ir a la escuela si mamá me puede enseñar todo aquí-

-lightning entiende que es una etapa de la vida todos debemos pasar por eso al menos una vez en la vida- _si pero esta es mi segunda vez en la vida que voy a la escuela y mi primera vez no fue nada agradable_ –además vas hacer mas amigos-

-es casi lo mismo que me dijo mamá-

-hijo ya tengo listo tu alforja, puse un cuaderno un lápiz y una goma de borrar-mamá dijo mientras levantaba con su magia una pequeña alforja de color blanco con la CM de mamá puesta en ella

-gracias ma- le respondí mientras seguía comiendo

-y recuerda que tienes clase de vuelo después de la escuela-dijo mamá mostrando una tierna sonrisa al final

-aun no aprendes a volar yo no me demore tanto en aprender a usar estas alas- dijo spike con un tono burlesco

-será por que ami me esta enseñando a volar mamá y no una novia dragona que solo tu conoces- _si me molestan yo las devuelvo por igual_

-no es mi novia además twilight y rarity la conocen- dijo spike con un sonrojo en su cara

-lightning no molestes a spike el sabrá cuando traerá a su novia para que todos la podamos conocer-

-aaaag estaré en mi cuarto si alguien me necesita- dijo spike levantándose de la silla y saliendo del comedor

-jajaja creo que se puso nervioso y se fue-

-lightning no molestes a spike y termina rápido tu desayuno si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día- dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz

El desayuno después de esa escena siguió con normalidad cuando termine de comer me fui a cepillar los dientes y dirigí a la entrada principal del castillo, saben uno se termina aprendiendo el castillo con el paso del tiempo, al llegar a la entrada principal pude ver como papá se despedía de mamá

-bueno me voy a hacer mi guardia regresare a la hora de la cena-

-adiós y que te vaya bien- dijo mamá mientras le daba un beso en la boca

-adiós hijo y que te vaya bien en tu primer día - dijo papá mientras se ponía su casco y salía por la entrada principal

-bien lightning estas listo- me pregunto mi mama con una sonrisa en su cara

-si, mamá-

-entonces vamos- con su magia levanto la pequeña alforja y la puso sobre mi era bastante liviana auque tiene sentido si solamente soy potrillo de 7 años

Al salir del castillo se podía apreciar una hermosa mañana con un aire extremadamente puro estas son la cosas que agradezco al reencarnar un aire libre de contaminación, no como en mi antiguo mundo donde pasaba con emergencia ambiental

Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato y saludamos a varios ponis, cuando llegamos ala escuela se podía ver a varios ponies junto a niños de mi edad despidiéndose

-llegamos, recuerda que vendré por ti a la hora de salida, has muchos amigos y presta atención a tu maestra-

-si mamá- _esta no es mi primera vez en la escuela_

-adiós y suerte- me beso arriba de mi cuerno y se fue

Entre a la escuela y se podía ver un tablón de anuncios rodeados de varios ponis, al acercarme vi que era la lista de los alumnos y en que sala les tocaba para mi suerte me toco en mismo salón que butter y straw. Me dirigí al salón que me tocaba y al entrar fui recibido por una tecleada de parte de butter

-hola butter…. como has estado- _ayuda me esta aplastando_

-holalightnoestasemocionoesteesnuestroprimerdíadeclaseylomejoresqueestasenelmismosalónquenosotros- _vaya se nota que es el hijo de pinkie pie para hablar así de rápido_

-por favor pu…puedes correrte no puedo re…re...respirar-

-lo siento es que estoy tan emocionado- dijo mientras se corría de encima mío

-hola lightning como estas- dijo straw mientras se acercaba

-hola straw, bien aunque casi me muero por tu hermano- dije mientras señalaba con mi casco a butter que estaba mirando el salón con muchas emoción

-si, ha estado así toda la semana-

-sabes no se por que pero te creo-

Estuvimos charlando un rato ya saben cosas de niños como cuando el era el cumpleaños de alguien y cosas así hasta que entro la profesora y no era nada menos que la señorita cheerilee

-bueno todos por favor siéntense en un lugar y daremos comienzo a esta gran aventura que es aprender- dijo mientras empezaba a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón yo me senté en el final del salón –muy bien clase yo soy su nueva maestra y como pueden ver en la pizarra mi nombre es cheerilee, y como hoy es su primer día de clases nos vamos a presentar cada uno para que así nos conozcamos mejor y tengamos una mejor convivencia escolar, que tal comienzas tu-con su casco señalo a straw que al ser señalada se levanta de su puesto

-hola mi nombre es strawberry pie pero mis amigos me dicen straw tengo 7 años y como pueden ver soy una pony terrestre me encanta hacer amigos y cocinar con mi madre aun no he obtenido mi cutiemark espero que podamos ser todos amigos y llevarnos bien- dijo straw con una sonrisa al final para luego volver a sentarse

-esplendida presentación strawberry, muy bien ahora tu-dijo la señorita cheerilee para luego señalar a butter

-yo he bueno- se levanta de asiento y se empieza a rascar la cabeza muy nerviosamente –he hola mi nombre es butterscotch pie y soy el hermano gemelo de straw, mis amigos me llaman butter y al igual que mi hermana aun no consigo mi cutiemark-

-bien hecho aunque te veo un poco nervioso-

-si es que nunca antes había hablado en público o ante mas ponis-

-no te preocupes con el tiempo se te pasara a todos nos pasa eso al menos una vez, bien ¿quien sigue?-

Y así se fueron presentando cada uno hasta que me toco a mí

-y por ultimo te toca a ti- dijo señalándome, me levante de mi silla y comencé con mi presentación

-hola mi nombre es lightning spark tengo 7 años y soy un….- no pude seguir mi presentación ya que fui interrumpido por uno de mis nuevos compañeros

-alicornio eres el hijo de la princesa twilight- después de decir eso todos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre que hacia la realiza aquí y creo que escuché decir a una que era muy lindo los únicos que no estaban murmurando cosas o sorprendidos era butter y straw aunque tiene sentido ya que hemos crecido juntos y nuestras madres son muy amigas

-por favor clase cálmense y lightning por favor sigue-dijo la señorita cheerilee para calmar a los alumnos

-bueno como iba diciendo mi nombre es lightning spark y soy un alicornio tengo 7 años mis amigos me dicen light para abreviar y me gusta aprender nuevos hechizos aun no obtengo mi cutiemark aunque eso no me preocupa demasiado y por favor les pido que por que mi mamá es un princesa me traten distinto como a los demás- al terminar me volví a mi asiento mientras todos me seguían viendo _solo espero que no sea así todo el año aunque debe ser por que soy la novedad_

-bien ya que todos nos presentamos quisiera hacer una pequeña prueba de diagnostico para poder saber cuando saben-dijo la señorita cheerilee seguido de una exclamación de molestia de parte de todos, iba a entregar los examenes cuando la puerta se abre y entra una potrilla terrestre de color azul claro y una melena de color castaño, el color de sus ojos eran rojos

-llegue, espero no haber llegado muy tarde-

-disculpe señorita pero la clase a comenzado y esta no son horas de llegar-

-lo siento mucho es que nos acabamos de mudar junto a mis hermanos y la alarma no sonó le juro que no volverá a suceder-

-eso espero ya que estas al frente por favor podrías presentarte como lo hicieron tus demás compañeros- dijo la señorita cheerilee mientras colocaba las pruebas sobre su escritorio

-hola todos mi nombre es Senea Darkneus tengo 8 años y soy una pony terrestre yo y mis hermanos nos acabamos de mudar a poniville y quisiera invitar a todos los que están interesados al dojo que mis hermanos acaban de estrenar, hay se enseña defensa personal y otras artes-

-bien senea, ahora por favor toma asiento-

-donde profesora no veo ningún puesto libre-

-siéntate al final alado de lightning el potrillo de color blanco- dijo señalándome con su casco

-si profesora-dijo senea para luego dirigirse al puesto junto al mío que estaba vacío

-hola- dije _si ella va hacer mi compañera de banco mejor llevarse bien no_

-he hola tu eres lightning y ¡eres un alicornio o por celestia estoy hablando con un príncipe!- _vaya que se emociono_

-jeje no eres la primera en emocionarse por saber que estoy aquí pero por favor trátame como un poni más olvídate que soy de la realeza-

-esta bien y espero que lleguemos hacer buenos amigos-

-bien solo te diré una cosa- dije mientras ponía una cara seria

-¿que cosa?- pregunto senea mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza

-que llegaste justo para la prueba de diagnostico suerte- dije mientras cambiaba mi cara seria por una sonrisa y la profesora ponía una prueba frete a mi

-espera que una prueba- dijo senea mientras ponía una cara de asombro para luego ver frete a su escritorio una hoja de papel con el titulo prueba de diagnostico

-bien mis pequeños ponis recuerden que esto es una prueba de diagnostico eso significa que es para medir cuando saben no será con nota pero por favor respondan seriamente-

Y sin mas interrupciones comenzamos la prueba cabe decir que era demasiado fácil hacia preguntas de matemática básica como las 4 operatorias y un poco de la historia de equestria, cuando terminamos nos hora del recreo y salimos al patio para poder descansar, al llegar a patio junto a butter y straw nos sentamos en unas bancas que habían ahí

-y como creen que les fue en la prueba chicos- dije para iniciar una conversación

-pues a mi no muy bien estaba demasiado complicado todo- dijo butter mientras ponía una cara triste

-pues yo creo que en las pregunta de matemática no muy bien pero en las de historia me debió ir perfecto ya que como siempre escucho las de historia de mamá no como otros- dijo straw mientras miraba a butter

-pues yo encontré todo bastante fácil solo unas cuantas pregunta de historia me habré equivocado pero nada mas- dije pues la verdad que matemática básica es bastante simple aun recuerdo cuando llegue a la enseñanza media y empezaron a pasar ecuación cuadrática y todas mis notas se fueron a la pu*a, butter y straw siguieron conversando mientras yo empecé a ver todo lo que había en el patio pude ver como senea estaba caminando sola por el patio –oigan miren es senea y esta sola que tal si vamos hacerle compañía-

-¿quien es senea?-dijo butter

-es la que llego atrasada, la que dijo que sus hermanos tenían un dojo- dijo straw

-pues vamos por que se ve que esta muy sola- dijo butter mientras corría en hacia senea

-¡Ey chica que llega atrasada quieres ser mi amiga!- grito butter mientras seguía corriendo

-¡aaaaaaaaah!-grito en respuesta ala pregunta de butter y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca pegarle un su casco en la nariz

-auch eso debió doler- dije al ver el golpe que recibió butter, corrimos para llegar donde estaban y pudimos ver a un butter tirado en el piso

-oye que te pasa con mi hermano- dijo straw mirando con enojo a senea para luego mirar a butter que seguía tirado en el suelo con sus cascos sobaba la nariz

-lo lamento no era mi intención pero salio de la nada gritando y me asuste- dijo mientras trataba de disculparse por lo que acaba de hacer

-straw cálmate fue solo un accidente además se lo tenia merecido por hacer eso- dije intentado clamar la situación

-si creo que tienes razón, disculpa por haberte gritado-dijo straw

-si igualmente me disculpo por haber golpeado a tu hermano… he como te llamas es que como llegue atrasada no puede ver tu presentación-dijo senea

-strawberry pie pero puedes llamarme straw para abreviar y ese tonto que esta en el piso es mi hermano butterscotch pie-

-parece que arreglaron el malentendido- dije

-si solo fue un pequeño problema causado por este tonto-dijo straw mientras señalaba a butter son su casco

-ya que somos 4 por no jugamos a algo me estoy aburriendo- sugerí ya que en verdad me estaba aburriendo

-que tal si jugamos al pillarse el ultimo en llegar al árbol de allí la trae dijo straw mientras corría en dirección al árbol seguido por senea yo las iba ha seguir pero escuche a butter pidiendo ayuda en el piso

-Ey light ayúdame no me dejes aquí- dijo butter

-oye no fue para tanto solo fue un pequeño golpe vamos levántate- dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-tiene el casco duro-dijo butter mientras se sobaba la nariz

-pues que esperabas sus hermanos tienen un dojo además tu te lo buscaste-dije mientras le golpeaba el costado de forma amistosa

-chicos van a jugar o que- grito straw que estaba en el árbol junto a senea

-si ya vamos- le grite de vuelta

El ultimo en llegar fue butter el pobre no a tenido un buen primer día, estuvimos jugando por un buen rato hasta que termino la hora de recreo y salio señorita cheerilee y nos dijo que entráramos que daría las notas de la prueba

-muy bien clase tengo sus resultados y son bastante aceptables pero lo importante es que estamos aquí para aprender- dijo la señorita cheerilee toma una hoja y empezó a decir las notas **(nota del autor: aquí tomare el sistema que hay en mi país que van del 1 al 7 siendo el 7 la mejor nota, el 1 siendo la peor y el 4 como la nota que salva)** –cabe decir que están de orden descendiente de la mejor a la peor, lightning spark un 6 te fue bastante bien solamente tu viste un error , strawberry pie un 6, también te fue muy bien , senea darkneus un 6 también- y así fueron diciendo las notas de todos, ya cuando llegaron 4 al podía ver como la cara de butter pasaba de felicidad a preocupación –y la ultima nota butterscotch pie nota 3- _vaya no le fue muy bien_

-si que te fue bien hermanito-dijo straw con un tono burlesco

-calla además esta nota no vale, por suerte-

Después de decir las notas la señorita cheerilee dijo las cosas que veríamos dentro del año escolar cosas bastante básicas como texto literarios en su forma mas simple aunque teniendo en cuenta que somos niños d años esta bien, cuando termino la explicación ya era hora de irnos, al salir pudimos ver muchos ponis en los cuales estaba pinkie pie que se llevo a straw y a butter al final solamente quedamos pocos ya que nuestros padres se habían atrasado en llegar

-bueno parece que quedamos tu y yo- dije mientras miraba a senea

-dirás tu solamente yo me voy sola a mi casa- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo

-bueno adiós-dije mientras movía mi asco en señal de despedida

-adiós lightning fue un gusto conocerte-

Al rato después de eso solamente quedaba yo junto a la señorita cheerilee

-parece que la princesa twilight se atraso un poco- dijo mientras miraba hacia el centro de la ciudad

-así parece, señorita cheerilee le puedo hacer un pregunta- dije ya tenia una pequeña duda sobre lo que paso hoy

-claro no hay ningún problema-dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mi

-bueno, cuando estábamos presentándonos usted no se sorprendió al verme-

-oh sobre eso veras cuando la princesa vino a matricularte para que entraras a esta escuela me dijo que no tuvieras ningún trato especial por ser de la realeza, mira hay viene tu madre- dijo mientras señala con su casco a mamá que venia caminando

-disculpe el retraso pero una reunión se alargo demasiado y acaba de terminar- dijo mamá mientras se colocaba frete a mi

-no hay problema se entiende ya que usted es una princesa y estas cosas suelen pasar- dijo la señorita cheerilee

-y como se comporto hoy el pequeño lightning- dijo mamá mientras con su casco me acaricia la cabeza

-bien de hecho es muy calmado-

-si desde pequeño que es así muy rara vez se mete en problemas- _eso tiene sentido ya que se comportarme aunque cuando estoy con Discord hay me descontrolo un poco_ –bueno será mejor que vayamos a casa vamos light-dijo mamá mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo

-adiós señorita cheerilee- me despedí para luego ir hacia mamá

Estábamos caminando por el pueblo en dirección al castillo mientras conversaba con mamá sobre como fue mi primer día

-¿hiciste nuevos amigos hoy?- pregunto

-si una se llama senea darkneus se acaba de mudar es bastante simpática-

-que bien sabia que harías nuevos amigos, mira ya llegamos que tal si me cuentas todo en la cena junto a padre y además ve a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto ya te vamos a practicar un poco tu vuelo - dijo mientras entramos al castillo

-si mamá-

La practica de vuelo salio bastante bien en cierto sentido ya ahora puedo elevarme un poco del suelo antes de caerme de cara al suelo mamá dice que voy bien y que con el tiempo mis alas se desarrollaran al nivel de poder volar como se debe, después de la practica fuimos a cenar donde platicaron sobre su día yo conté algunas cosas que sucedieron hoy como que estoy en el mismo salón que butter y straw que hice una nueva amistad obviamente no dije sobre el golpe en la cara que recibió butter también parece que vendrá shining armor junto a cadance y flurry que ya tiene 11 años para hacer una reunión familiar cualquiera de estos días aun tienen que ver bien eso por lo que escuche, después de la cena me mandaron a dormir ya mañana igual tenia escuela, llegue a mi habitación y me acosté al rato llego mamá para darme un beso de las buenas noche _es tan tierna siendo madre_ luego de eso me quede profundamente dormido

-en donde estoy - me encontraba en un lugar todo blanco no se venia nada hasta que escuche una voz

-hola Lightning Spark- me di vuelta para ver a un alicornio de la misma altura o un poco más grande que la princesa celestia pero no me dejaba ver su rostro y el lugar donde va la CM estaba en blanco

-quien demonios eres tú-

-yo soy el padre de Celestia y Luna o como tu le dices trasero de sol y trasero de luna- al escuchar eso me asuste bastante pensaba que me haría algo malo por haber insultado a sus hijas

-enserio discúlpeme no se enoje y no haga nada juro que no vuelvo a decir eso o pensar eso- al decir eso el se empezó a reír

-jaja por que crees que te iba hacer algo no eres el primero en darles esos sobrenombres discord cuando era un niño se los puso-

-enserio vaya por un momento pensé que estaba en problemas-

-pero hay algo que debo decirte y es por eso que estoy hablando contigo- dijo pude sentir que se puso serio ya que el tono de voz cambio

-y de que se trata-

-yo se que eres un humano reencarnado y que te espera un gran futuro-

-como es que sabe eso y como que un gran futuro eso mismo me dijo su hija cuando estaba en sus cascos-

-te daré una pista, mañana ve al bosque everfree allí encontraras a alguien muy importante, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir adiós- al decir eso una gran luz lo rodeo dejándome cegado para luego despertar en mi habitación ya de mañana

-pero que mierda acaba de pasar-

* * *

 **bueno con eso terminarnos el capitulo y la introducción del primer oc el segundo oc sera agregado en el próximo capitulo**

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **-Silverwolf850 : me da gusto que te haya gustado y esa escena se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la casa de una amigo que le pillaron lo prohibido xD**

 **-SPARTANZ115: si digamos que el salto de 7 años sucedió por que me daba paja hacer todo el lapso de crecimiento y no le podía sacar muchas historias y cosas ramdon**

 **-anónimo: si cuando vi la noticia que el padre de twilight lo iba hacer él se me ocurrió agregar eso**

 **-james anderson: si tendra pajera el prota pero muchas mas adelante y ndire quien es por seria spoiler**

 **-Sheik Darkneus o Senea Darkneus (el que este usando la cuenta xD) : gracias por decir que te gusta el fic y si es cierto hay muchos HiE pero muy pocos de este tipo y en cuando a los shippings no soy muy fan de ellos solamente me gusta uno y es el que nadie usa y es el twicord o discolight (maten me) de hecho tenia pensado hacer una historia con eso donde twilight descubre el secreto de los draconequs y sucede después de que discordia vuelve a los elementos su contrario pero lo tire a cara y sello y gano esta historia**

 **-Ale X-12C: que bueno que te gusto la historia pero lamentablemente tu OC no alcanzo a quedar adentro pero puede que vuelva hacer esto mas adelante y sobre como flash conquisto a twilight tengo pensado hacer un capítulo donde se expliquen esas cosas como antes del nacimiento de lightning**

 **sin mas me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo solo espero no demorarme mucho**


	5. Chapter 5

**que tal todos soy HolyXHunter con otro capitulo de este fic y bueno como sabrán mi fuente de poder de mi pc murio pero no me impide seguir escribiendo ya que le robo el note a mi hermano y todo sigue igual xD este es un poco simple a mi parecer no se como lo encontraran ustedes pero con esto estaríamos terminado de integras a todos los personajes de este fic hasta ahora**

 **sin mas aquí el capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: el encargo del padre de celestia**

-pero que mierda acaba de pasar- me encontraba en mi habitación el recién estaba saliendo pero en cabeza esta recapitulando lo que sucedió reciente mente _el padre de celestia y luna se comunico con migo y me dijo que fuera al bosque everfree, como se que no es una trampa, pero también esta la posibilidad de que si no voy algo malo puede suceder, que debo hacer_ mi mente fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y entraba mamá que al verme despierto se sorprendió bastante

-mira ya estas despierto-dijo mamá que estaba en la puerta

-si es que ayer me acosté temprano-

-bueno el desayuno ya esta servido te esperamos abajo-

-ya mamá voy enseguida- al decir eso se preparaba para salir pero se detuvo al preguntarlo algo –mamá es posible que alguien se comunique por sueños con otro poni-

-¿por que lo preguntas hijo?- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí

-por curiosidad solamente- mentí

-pues solamente conozco a un poni que puede hacer eso y es la princesa luna- _tiene sentido si la hija puede hacerlo por que no el padre_

 _-_ gracias mamá-

-no hay problema para eso estamos nosotras para responder las dudas que tienen los hijos- dijo mientras sonreía

-enserio pues tengo una duda ¿de donde vienes los hijos?- _quisiera ver que responde ante esa pregunta_ al escuchar esa pregunta pude sentir como su puso nerviosa

-he…he eso te lo diré cuando cumplas 16, bueno te espero no tardes- luego de decir eso salio rápidamente de la puerta _jaja se puso nerviosa y no supo que responder bueno será mejor levantarme y ver si voy o no al bosque everfree_

Ya cuando estuve listo me dirigí al comedor al entrar solamente pude ver a papá y mamá ya que spike no se encontraba en la mesa se encontraba un plato pan con mermelada de manzana junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja me dirigí ala mesa y tome asiento, ya cuando termine mamá me pregunto si estaba listo para ir a la escuela y yo le respondí que si, al llegar veíamos a muchos potrillos entrando a la escuela me despedí de mamá ella se fue hacia el castillo mientras yo me quede en la entrada pero sin entrar ya cuando vi que nadie mas llegaba en vez de entrar a ala escuela me dirigí hacia el bosque everfree

-solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto- según tengo entendido la entrada del bosque se encuentra al otro lado del pueblo lo que significa que tendré que cruzar todo el pueblo y siendo yo se darán cuenta que no estoy en la escuela en otras palabras que hice la cimarra **(nota: no se en como le dirán el otro país pero aquí cuando un estudiante que lo mandan solo a clases y no llega por que se fue a otra parte se le dice hacer la cimarra)**

 _Será mejor moverme por los arbustos y detrás de las casas para así no llamar la atención practicante estoy como en una misión de sigilo solo me falta una bandana para parecerme a cierto personaje_ ya estaba a medio camino y escondido en un arbusto cuando escucho una vos bastante familiar cerca

-hay no otra vez juro que me las va a pagar uno de estos días- al mirar pude ver a senea corriendo hacia donde estaba yo escondido _si no me muevo no me vera_ estaba rogando que pasara rápido para poder moverme y seguir mi camino cuando de la nada sale un gato el cual me asusta causando que senea mirara para acá –pero que fue eso creo que viene de el arbusto-dijo ella

-sale anda a molestar a otro poni- dije en vos baja mientras empujaba al gato para que se fuera al verme que lo estaba molestando se fue dejándome solo en el arbusto al ver hacia donde estaba senea me la tope de frente

-hola como estas- dije un poco nervioso

-lightning que haces en un arbusto acaso estas espiando a la gente y por que no estas en la escuela- dijo poniendo una cara seria y sacándome del arbusto

-lo mismo te pregunto acaso vas a llegar tarde otra vez- le respondí poniendo una cara seria pero por dentro estaba bastante nervioso además me preocupaba que alguien nos viere pero por suerte la calle estaba vacía

-yo pregunte primero que hacías dentro de un arbusto- poniendo una cara de enojo _al parecer la e cabreado pero si le dio la verdad puede que no me crea_

-pues si te digo las razones no me creerías- dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-pues dime y veré si te creo o no- dijo sentándose y cruzando se cascos

-esta bien me dirigía al bosque everfree por razones especiales-dije mientras rodaba los ojos

-al bosque everfree según tengo entendido y por lo que escuchado es un lugar bastante peligroso-

-pues no creo que sea tan así-

-hay manticoras, hydras, lobos de madre y la lista sigue-

-si lo dices así en verdad parece peligroso pero tengo mis razones-

-¿y cuales serian esas razones?-

-el padre de las princesas me apareció en sueños y me dijo que debía ir hacia el bosque everfree- al decir eso senea se puso a pensar en lo que dije

-sabes si otro me hubiera dicho eso le diría que esta loco pero siendo tu un hijo de la princesa twilight no me sorprendería para nada-dijo levántanse

-bueno nos vemos tengo que ver que cosa hay en el bosque para él se comunicara con migo- dije caminando en dirección al bosque

-Ey espera voy contigo- dijo ella haciéndome detener en el acto

-que, pero es peligroso-

-por lo mismo si vas solo te puede suceder cualquier cosa, pero si vamos juntos podremos tener un campo de visión un poco mas amplio- dijo caminando hacia mi

-pero y la escuela- dije

-no te preocupes un amigo es mas importante que la escuela-

-esta bien vamos pero será mejor movernos a escondidas ya que si nos ven que no estamos en la escuela estaremos en serios problemas- dije mientras empezaba a caminar

-esta bien te sigo-

Estuvimos caminando un rato y ocultándonos cada vez que pasaba un adulto cabe decir que fueron muchas veces hasta que llegamos a la entrada del everfree se veía intimidante pero ahora que lo pienso este lugar es como mi mundo ya que la naturaleza se controla sola aquí

-lightning estas seguro que quieres entrar hay- dijo mirando la entrada al bosque con un poco de miedo en su rostro

-dime light es mas fácil y corto y si tienes miedo puedes regresar yo no tengo ningún problema-

-¡no tengo miedo!- dijo un poco molesta –además no abandono nunca a un amigo-

-entonces sigamos- Y entramos al everfree uno de los lugares mas peligrosos de equestria

Ya adentro pudimos ver lo tenebroso que es el bosque había harta variedad de flora, la caminata se estaba haciendo bastante incomoda así que decidí sacar algún tema de conversación para hacerla al menos un poco mas amena

-senea ¿por que estabas refunfuñando hoy en la mañana cuando estabas dirigiendo hacia la escuela?-

-oh sobre eso veras hoy me levante tarde ya que cierto hermano mayor decidió hacerme una broma apagando el despertador para luego cuando me levantara y saliera de mi habitación me pegara un pastel en la cara no fue para nada gracioso, por lo que me tuve que bañar mas el hecho que me levante tarde me hicieron llegar un poco atrasada, enserio juro que un día de estos me vengare- dijo levantando el casco en señal de venganza

-con que fue eso, jaja si que tienes un hermano mayor bastante ingenioso pero si te quieres vengar conozco a un amigo que te puede ayudar en eso es experto en bromas-

-gracias por la oferta lo pensare-

-créeme cuando te digo que es experto, un día le hicimos una broma a spike mi hermano mayor adoptivo-

-¿hermano mayor adoptivo?- pregunto senea un poco sorprendida

-si pues el es viene de un huevo de dragón que mi mamá abrió cuando tenía mi misma edad para entrar a la academia de unicornios superdotados- _tiene sentido no_

-vaya no sabia sobre que un dragón vivía en ponyville-

-enserio bueno ya sabes algo mas sobre la historia de ponyville, ok seguiré donde me quede, lo que hicimos que cada vez que quería comer una gema se la hacíamos desaparecer fue tan gracioso que termino llorando por no poder comer ninguna gema-

-ya me lo imagino-

-si pero luego nos descubrieron y me castigaron, pero valió la pena verlo llorar por algo como eso-

-light que es lo que estamos buscando-

-pues no se exactamente solamente me dijo que viniera al bosque everfree que encontraría algo muy importante- _la verdad solo dijo encontraras a alguien importante si que me es de ayuda esa pista_ nos detuvimos en seco al escuchar algo cerca de nosotros para ser mas exactos como una rama rompiéndose por una pisada

-escuchaste eso verdad light- dijo senea mientras miraba nuestro alrededor

-si- al decir eso salio una manticoras quedando justo para mala suerte de nosotros por el camino de donde veníamos –oh mierda, ¡CORRE!- grite, corrimos como nunca saltando obstáculos como árboles caídos al hacer esto nuestras alforjas se quedaron enganchadas por lo que tuvimos que dejarlas atrás pero la manticoras nos seguía bastante cerca hasta que llegamos hasta un río con una corriente fuerte

-estamos acorralados- dijo senea con preocupación

-mira por allí un árbol que se cayo a quedando como puente- dije señalando dicho árbol cruzamos lo mas rápido que podíamos sin caernos

-bien y ahora que, en cualquier momento llegara y cruzara también el puente- dijo senea

-pues tendremos que moverlo para que no pase- dije

-si pero como es demasiado pesado como para nosotros- dijo senea mientras intentaba mover el árbol para se lo llevara la corriente

-no usemos la fuerza física ponte tendrás de mi creo que puedo moverlo con mi magia- al decir eso senea se puso detrás de mi y me puse a canalizar mi magia en mi cuerno _solo espero que funcione este hechizo_ ya cuando tuve suficiente magia canalizada lance el hechizo que consistía en una fuerza de empuje mágica que mueve los objetos, la onda expansiva dorada **(nota otra vez: creo que se me olvido decir que el aura mágica es de color dorado)** logro mover lo suficiente el árbol como para que se lo llevara el río – si funciono- exclame feliz

-como que funciono acaso nuca lo habías hecho- dijo senea con un poco de enojo

-si pero con objetos pequeño nunca con algo tan grande- a los pocos segundo después llega la manticoras pero se detiene al otro lado del río ya que si cruzaba se lo llevaría la corriente

-creo que lo logramos-dijo senea exhalando un suspiro

-será mejor caminar río arriba para encontrar un puente y regresar a poniville al demonio con lo que me encomendó el padre del trasero sol- dije un poco encabronado por casi haber muerto por segunda vez

-¿trasero de sol?- pregunto senea ladeando la cabeza

-la princesa celestia-

-nunca había escuchado ese sobrenombre es bastante gracioso-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-bueno vamos ya no quiero estar un segundo mas aquí-

Caminamos río arriba en búsqueda de algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí, de tanto caminar llegamos a lo que parece ser una cascada un poco alta

-light mira ven- al escuchar el grito de senea dirigí mi mirada para verla con un potrillo unicornio de nuestra edad color negro con una melena color azul eléctrico me dirigí hacia ella y el misterioso potrillo –ayúdame a sacarlo de la orilla- la ayude a sacarlo y me percate que tenia en su pata derecha unos extraños símbolos tribales además cuando lo toque sentí una extraña energía mágica en su interior _pero demonios es esa fuerza mágica es bastante alta no como la de un alicornio pero es bastante superior a la de un unicornio cualquiera será que este es ese alguien que me mando a buscar_

-no podemos dejarlo aquí-dije mientras lo recostamos en un árbol

-si tienes razón pero como llego aquí- dijo sena mientras miraba a el pony que estaba inconsciente

-quizás se debe haber caído de la cascada, tubo bastante suerte de haber sobrevivido a una caída así-

-y ahora como volvemos no hay mas camino por aquí a menos que subamos la cascada pero así nos estaríamos adentrando mas en el bosque además que tenemos que llevarnos con nosotros al como se llame que esta inconsciente- dijo mientras se sentaba y se ponía en posición pensante mientras yo me puse a ver nuestro alrededor y vi algo me llamo la atención nuestra forma de cruzar. _dios esto es tan Deus ex machina_

-senea encontré nuestra forma de cruzar para poder volver al camino de regreso-

-¿así? ¿y que es?- dijo mientras levantaba su mirada hacia mi

-pues es ese árbol de allí esta que se cae solamente necesita un empujón y caerá directo al río además es lo bastante grande como para pasar sin problemas junto con chico misterioso-dije mientras señalaba dicho árbol

-suena bien- dijo senea para darme luz verde con mi idea así que me puse detrás del árbol y utilice el hechizo fuerza y el árbol cayo con un fuerte ruido

-y bien como lo llevamos al pueblo- pregunte al ver al poni inconsciente

-podría llevarlo sobre mi lomo-dijo senea

-pero si no pudiste sacarlo de la orilla cuando lo encontramos, estas segura que podrás traerlo sobre tu lomo- dije con un poco de duda que ella pudiera llevarlo sobre su lomo

-si, y lo que no pudiera sacarlo es que estaba cansada pero como descansamos un rato, ya que tengo bastante fuerza por que entreno con mis hermanos-dijo mientras se cruzaba de cascos

-bueno vámonos entonces- dije mientras ayudaba a senea a levantar y poner sobre su lomo al pony inconciente pero cuando lo estábamos acomodando pudimos escuchar una frase que dijo muy bajamente "mamá te extraño" _pero que le paso para llegar aquí y por que dijo eso_

-lo escuchaste verdad-dijo senea

-si, me pregunto que le abra pasado para terminar en este bosque-dije mientras cruzábamos el puente y nos dirigíamos devuelta a casa

Llevábamos caminando bastante tiempo ya y aun no encontramos ninguna señal de haber una salida además que mis pensamientos no dejaban de preguntar sobre que tiene este poni de especial y que hacia tirado inconciente en medio del bosque pero pararon cuando senea me empezó a hablar

-que decías-

-que si tenias algo de comer tengo mucha hambre además no comí nada en el desayuno al salir atrasada- mientras ponía una cara de disgusto y pena

-creo que tenia unos cupcake en mi alforja pero como las perdimos mientras escapamos de la manticora no se donde podrían estar ahora, además era prácticamente nueva, mamá me va a matar-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo para descansar y senea hacia lo mismo mientras dejamos apoyando en un árbol al poni inconciente

-sabes que te matara solo por el hecho que no fuiste a la escuela verdad además todavía tenemos salir de aquí-dijo senea mientras ponía una cara de enserio te preocupa eso

-si creo que tienes razón primero tenemos que salir de aquí-dije mientras comenzaba a ver mi alrededor cuando el deus ex machima ataca otra vez. _Esto debe ser una maldita broma enserio ya van 2 veces que pasa un deus ex y en el mismo día_

-que pasa light por que tienes cara de tonto- dijo senea mientras me empezaba a mover con casco

-una pregunta ¿tu alforja es de color azul claro?-

-si, por que tiene algo de malo que sea de ese color-

-pues esta ahí colgado de una rama junto a la mía-dije mientras señalaba con mi casco las 2 alforjas que colgaban una blanca y otra azul claro –y si esas son las nuestras quiere decir que estamos en el camino correcto a la salida, ya que aunque no lo parezca hemos estado demasiado tiempo dentro del bosque-

-si además de que ahí comida dentro de la tuya verdad, enserio me muero de hambre- dijo senea mientras empezaba hacer pucheros

-quédate aquí voy por nuestras alforjas-

Me levante y camine en dirección hacia las alforjas, cuando llegue pude notar unas marcas en los árboles de unos zarpazos debieron ser de la manticora cuando estábamos escapando de ella si que tuvimos suerte de escapar de ella, con ayuda de mi magia saque las alforjas de las ramas y las puse sobre mi lomo son bastante livianas así que no tuve problemas en llevarlas por lo que me fui hacia donde estábamos, ya cuando estuve frente a senea saque el cupcake de mi alforja cuando vio sus ojos se iluminaron, se lo entregue y ella en un santiamén hizo desaparecer el cupcake y luego me senté en el suelo otra vez

-para ser una niña no te comportas como tal- dije en tono burlón

-y tu para ser de la realeza no te comportas como tal- me respondió mientras se limpiaba con su pata los restos que le quedaron en la boca

-tuche-

-cualquiera que pensara sobre el hijo de una princesa pensaría que debe ser un estirado, que solo se preocupa por si mismo, que manda a otros hacer además que tu lenguaje no es el mas refinado que existe-dijo mientras me miraba para mostrar una sonrisa al final

-si buscas alguien así esta el payaso de blueblood por yo nunca seré así, si solo supieras cual fue mi primera palabra-

-siento tu ya me lo imagino- dijo soltando una pequeña risa al final

-bueno vamos que aun tenemos que salir de este bosque y estamos muy cerca de la salida crees poder seguir llevándote a nuestro amigo inconciente, por que si no puedes lo llevo yo no tengo ningún problema- dije mientras me levantaba

-no te preocupes lo puedo llevar no se pero luego de esos cupcake me siento llena de energía, donde los compraste estaban deliciosos y muy dulces- dijo senea mientras se levantaba con un salto

-pues de sugarcube corner-

-por favor mañana trae más- dijo mientras pegaba pequeños saltitos

-si no hay problemas, ya que los hace la mamá de butter, eso explica por que estas tan alteradas comiste mucha azúcar de golpe-dije al verla tan alterada

Levantamos a nuestro amigo inconciente y senea se lo volvió a poner sobre su lomo para seguir caminando e ir por la ruta donde encontramos pero senea al estar con el subidon de azúcar no caminaba, corría por lo que casi se le cae el pasajero como 3 veces si no fue que con mi magia evite que se cayera de cara al piso _enserio no le volveré a dar algo dulce no se sabe controlar aunque tiene sentido cuando un niño se controla cunado come azúcar_ ya que senea corría salimos rápidamente del bosque pero lo que vimos al salir del pueblo era este estaba en completo caos guardias corrían de un lado a otro al igual que los ponis

-pero que demonios pasa aquí- dije al ver semejante caos

-no lo se pero algo muy grande debió haber pasado para que la guardia este así de alterada- dijo senea al ver el pueblo

-¡ENCONTRE A EL PRINCIPE!- escuche gritar a un guardia que nos vio, seguido de eso llegaron una manada de guardias seguido por mamá que tenia una cara de preocupación y enojo

-creo que estamos en serios problemas- le dije susurrando a senea con un poco de miedo

-tienes toda la razón-me respondió también con un poco de miedo

 **2 horas antes (nota: esta parte esta narrada por twilight)**

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de estar con una taza de té que decía la mejor mamá princesa del mundo mientras leía un libro no tenia nada mas que hacer hoy hace 2 horas deje a lightning en la escuela, flash debe estar haciendo su guardia junto a los demás soldados y spike salio a volar ya que eso le gusta y no volverá dentro de 2 horas tenia este instante para mi sola pero eso se vio interrumpida por que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del castillo así que me dispuse a salir deje mi libro en la mesa y salí con la taza flotando con migo, al abrir la puerta pude ver que era la señorita cheerilee la maestra de lightning así que la salude cordialmente

-hola maestra cheerilee, ¿que le trae por aquí quiere algún libro de la biblioteca para la escuela?-

-hola princesa twilight- dijo haciendo una reverencia algo que me molesto ya que no me gusta que me traten distinto solo por alicornio

-solo dígame twilight y la reverencia no era necesaria-

-disculpe, bueno lo que me traía aquí era para saber por lightning no vino hoy a ala escuela le paso algo, enfermo- dijo algo que me sorprendió bastante ya que yo deje a lightning en la escuela

-como puede ser eso posible si yo deje a lightning en la entrada de la escuela esta mañana- dije con un tono de preocupación por lo que podía pasar

-lamento decirle que lightning no se presento en todo el día a clases no lo vi entrar a la sala esta mañana- al escuchar esas palabras hicieron que la taza que tenia levitando se cayera y se rompiese al tocar el suelo

-¡GUARDIAS!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y tras decir esas palabras 3 guardias llegaron de inmediato

-si princesa- dijeron los guardias al unísono

-mi hijo esta desaparecido buscadlo inmediatamente y mover a toda la guardia si es posible- dije rápidamente enserio casi me da un ataque de ansiedad al saber que mi hijo esta perdido

-si su majestad- dijeron los guardias para luego salir corriendo en distintas direcciones

-y ahora que piensa hacer princesa- dijo la señorita cheerilee

-que otra cosa mas puedo hacer buscar a mi hijo- dije mientras cerraba la puerta del castillo y salía corriendo en búsqueda de mi pequeño e inocente hijo

 **2 horas después**

Me encontraba sentada en la plaza central de ponyville junto a mi esposo mientras me acariciaba la melena intentado consolarme ya que yo estaba llorando, estuvimos buscando por 2 horas y ninguna señal de lightning nada todo el pueblo estaba buscando hasta que escuchamos un grito de un guardia diciendo que encontró a mi pequeño, yo como toda madre salí corriendo en su dirección al igual que otro guardias

 **5 minutos después (volemos la con la narración de lightning)**

Saben no se como llegamos a esta situación me encuentro siendo abrazo fuerte mente por mamá mientras me preguntaba en donde había estado y caían una lagrimas mientras que senea se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada mirando al piso mientras era regañada por un ponis como adulto joven quizás como de 19 o 18 años y alado de ella estaba dos poni por así decirlo adolescente, si se pregunta que paso con el chico que encontramos inconciente fue enviado al hospital que hay aquí en poniville

-y bien lightning que paso, en donde estaba y quien es ese pequeño que llevaba tu amiga- me pregunto mamá mientras me soltaba y me dejaba respirar

-pues estaba en el bosque everfree-dije mientras me agachaba un poco ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando escuchara en donde estaba

-¡en el bosque everfree, pero que hacías en el bosque everfree!- me grito al escuchar mi respuesta

-se me voló un papel que tenia una tarea así que decidí ir a buscarlo, senea me vio y decidió acompañarme el papel voló hasta el bosque everfree y cuando estábamos ya adentro salio una manticora de unos arbustos haciendo huir de hay adentrándonos muchas en el bosque, cuando la perdimos llegamos a una cascada y lo encontramos, luego encontramos el camino de regreso para encontrar a todo el pueblo en caos- dije mostrando unos ojos lindo para así evitar algún castigo aparte que mentí ya que yo no fui al bosque por esa razón

-me estas diciendo que entraste al bosque por un papel y luego corriste de una manticora- dijo mientras le empezaba a salir una pequeña vena por la frente

-si- dije simplemente mostrando una sonrisa

-por un papel, por un simple e insignificante papel pusiste tu vida en riesgo-dijo mamá mientras le empezaba a salir un tic en el ojo

-si lo dices de esa forma suena bastante estupido pero era una tarea de la escuela -dije mientras ponía un casco en barbilla y ver como mamá estaba apunto de gritarme así que decidí decir algo para evitar eso –y otra cosa cuando toque al chico inconciente sentí una magia bastante fuerte en su interior- al decir eso toda señal de enojo paso a una de intriga

-como que una magia fuerte y como es que lograste sentirla- dijo mamá

-según leí en un libro cuando estábamos en el castillo de la princesa celestia que decía que los alicornios o criaturas que tienen un gran poder pueden ser la de los demás-

-bueno será mejor ir al hospital para ver si tienes alguna herida o algo será mejor que tu amiga también venga con nosotros, y de paso vemos como esta ese niño-dijo mamá mientras con su magia me tomaba y me ponía en su lomo

-oye ma, puedo caminar ya no estoy tan pequeño para que me cargues- dije con un poco de disgusto, si mamá es suave pero es bastante vergonzoso que te lleven de esa forma

-no importa ya te perdí por un buen tiempo, no te perderé otra vez-dijo mientras se acercaba donde estaba sena y lo que parecen ser sus hermanos y le estaban retando bastante feo

-dime que hacías en el bosque everfree- dijo un poni de color azul oscuro y melena color café

-por favor no sea tan duro con la pequeña- dijo mamá interviniendo haciendo que supongo será el hermano mayor de senea

-disculpe pero esto es una conversa….-al ver con quien estaba hablando el hermano se inclino en forma de respeto al igual que sus otras hermanas con excepción de sena que se quedo mirando mientras yo la saludaba moviendo mi casco sobre el lomo de mamá –disculpe princesa no sabia que era usted no era mi intención faltarle el respeto-

-no hay problema mi hijo es amigo de su hija así que por favor llámeme twilight-dijo mamá asiendo que los hermanos se levantaran

-o senea no es mi hija, de hecho ella es mi hermana pequeña y la estaba castigando por que la profesora vino a nuestra casa para decirme que no fue a clases siendo que la vi salir de casa hacia la escuela, pero me entero que se fue al bosque everfree hacer otra cosa y no me quiere decir que es- dijo el hermano mientras su dirigía su mirada a senea que al sentir la mirada de su hermano agacho las orejas

-oh, si mi hijo me comento sobre eso que se le fue volando una hoja donde tenia una tarea y se le fue al everfree y ella le ofreció su ayuda luego fueron atacados por una manticora y….- estaba diciendo mamá hasta que la interrumpí

-mamá por que no mejor le cuentas camino al hospital, si es que nos quieren acompañar claro- dije ya para irnos ya que me estaba aburriendo el estar sobre el su lomo

-si creo que es lo mejor, nos desean acompañar al hospital ya que era para ver si light tenía alguna herida o algo les recomiendo hacer lo mismo-

-si creo que es lo mejor, creo que no me he presentado mi nombre Sheik Darkneus y ellas son mis hermanas Celiana y Lis- dijo Sheik señalando a una pony blanca con la melena amarilla y a la otra que era también blanca pero el pelo rosa supongo que serán gemelas- la mocosa que estaba regañando es Senea- cuando senea escucho la palabra mocosa puso una cara enojada e inflo las mejillas

-un placer mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y al que tengo sobre mi lomo es mi hijo Lightning Spark-

Nos pusimos en marcha en dirección al hospital, mamá les contó todo lo que le dije exceptuando sobre lo de la magia extraña mientras que yo estaba siendo molestado por senea ya que estaba en el lomo de mamá, yo simplemente le respondí que cuando llegue a casa no recibiré un castigo, la cara de senea cambio de burlona a preocupada pensando en posibles castigos que le realizarían

Ya cuando llegamos al hospital me hicieron un chequeo medico y simplemente me encontraron unos raspones pero nada mas y en cuanto al chico inconciente

-se encuentra estable, pero le pusimos unos tranquilizante despertara mañana ya que cuando despertó se puso muy alterado y empezó a golpear a todo que se le acercara-dijo el doctor mientras se sobaba la cara

-alguna otra cosa doctor- pregunto mamá

-si, encontramos una larga cicatriz en debajo del vientre, además de un tatuaje en su pata derecha y que no encontramos ningún registro sobre el no hay nombre, ni padre, ni madre nada-

-gracias doctor-dijo mamá

-no hay problema princesa, sin mas iré a ver a otros pacientes- dijo el doc para luego ir a otro lugar del hospital

-bueno será mejor volver a casa que esta anocheciendo y mañana vendrán tus abuelos en la tarde- dijo mamá mientras caminaba hacia la salido y yo la seguía

-los abuelos que bien hacia tiempo que nos los veo y mañana no hay clases así que también podremos venir a ver a ver como esta el chico misterioso-

Si, será mejor que llame las demás esto es bastante inusual-

Lo que siguió después de eso fue que llegamos al castillo papá me regaño por tener a toda la guardia buscándome pero luego me abrazo y me dijo que no lo volviera hacer y yo le dije que si aunque no prometo nada después cenamos y me fui a dormir.

Cuando me quede profundamente dormido aparecí de nuevo en la habitación completamente blanca y frente a mi estaba el padre de celestia otra vez

-veo que cumpliste lo que te dije- dijo con un tono calmado

-si bueno pero casi me matan por hacer eso- le respondí con un poco de enojo

-pero eso no sucedió verdad- dijo con un tono burlón

-si como digas, pero por que es tan importante el que encontrara a ese chico inconciente, digo si tiene una energía mágica inusual pero por que-

-es importante para los acontecimientos futuros pero no te puedo decir mas-

-pero por que no me puedes decir mas- dije subiendo el tono de mi voz

-pues es bastante simple chamaco, por que si te lo digo alteraria la linea temporal ya predestinada que todos tenemos, bueno nos vemos, cuando sea necesario- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba hacia la nada

-hey espera como que linea temporal predestinada vuelve aquí esta conversación no ha terminado- le dije mientras intentaba seguirle pero no podía moverme de donde estaba, luego todo se volvió blanco y aparecí en mi habitación ya por la mañana

-no se lo que trama ese tipo pero lo voy averiguar-

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el quinto capitulo y otra cosa actualmente me encuentro haciendo el reto de run de level 4 en bloodborne y si alguien se quiere ofrecer para hecharme una bien recibida sea actualmente me encuentro contras las sombras de yarhman y me estan partiendo el culo**

 **y ahora toca el respondiendo reviews que tanto me ayudan a seguir con este** **proyecto**

 **Seren Avro Lancaster: no el protagonista no sera entrenado por un assasin ni que este fic fuera de asassins creed xD**

 **Sheik y Senea Darkneus: no te preocupes que tu hermano te moeste en este fic tendra una pequeña venganza en uno de los próximos capítulos con ayuda de un amigo especial y flash sufrira un poco mas pero sera mas adelante y sera un golpe muy duro para el, bueno lo sera para todos pero no digo mas por que sera spoiler gracias por comentar**

 **Silverwolf850: si de hecho tengo planeado una cosas mas con las palabrotas y twilight, y sobre lo del padre de celestia como vez en este cap trama algo gracias por comentar**

 **Alex X-12C:si bueno yo soy bastante yeta por así decirlo y siempre me pasan cosas malas pero nada me impedirá que siga adelante con este fic y gracias por el apoyo**

 **sin mas HolyXHunter se despide nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y** **que la buena sangre guié tu camino**


	6. Chapter 6

**que tal todos soy HolyXHunter con otro capitulo de este fic y como prometí aquí esta el capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6** **: un dia casi normal**

Me acabo de despertar después de tener esa pequeña charla con el padre de celestia

-no se que es lo que trata de hacer ese tipo pero lo voy averiguar la próxima vez que me pida algo le pediré respuestas antes que nada-

Al levantarme de la cama dirijo la mirada a un reloj que ahí en la habitación y puedo ver que son las 10:30 de la mañana lo cual me sorprende ya que mamá nunca me deja dormir hasta tan tarde ni en los días que no tenía escuela

-esto es inusual será mejor ir a ver que es lo pasa-

Me arregle un poco la melena abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me dispuse a buscar a alguien en el castillo y no hay mejor forma que encontrar a alguien que abrir puertas al azar. La primera puerta que abrí no había nada raro solamente parece ser un cuarto para invitados sin usar, la segunda fue la habitación de mis padres y lo único que había era papá que estaba durmiendo mientras chupaba su ala como si un chupete se tratara preferí no molestarle y cerré la puerta lo mas despacio que pude y me dispuse a buscar a otro poni que me sirviera de utilidad. Enserio no se cuantas puertas he abierto pero la gran mayoría tiene libros o están vacías quizás podría utilizar los cuartos vacíos para practicar hechizos ofensivos o para hacer experimentos cuando sea un poco mas grande.

Estaba caminado ya bastante cansado de abrir puertas y no encontrar nada hasta que escuche una vos detrás de una lo cual supuse que debe ser mamá por lo que sin mas preámbulos la abrí solo para ver a Spike hablando frente a un espejo y haciendo poses

-¿te gustan mis alas ember?- dijo Spike de forma seductora mientras abría las alas y se ponía en una pose que las hacia resaltar mas –si son bastante fuertes y grandes pero sabes que otra cosa es grande- volvió a decir mientras ponía una cara bastante sugestiva yo ya sabia a lo que se refería así que por que no aprovechar esta oportunidad para molestarlo un rato digo ese es el deber del hermano menor no

-¿que cosa tienes grande?- le pregunte de la forma mas inocente que pude, al escucharme Spike pego un salto y se puso bastante nervioso

-Lightning que haces aquí pensaba que dormirías un poco más ya que no tienes escuela hoy-dijo spike mientras se empezaba a rascar los brazos

-¿Qué eso de tienes grandes aparte de las alas y por que estabas hablando frente al espejo?- le volví a preguntar

-o eso las garras me han crecido bastante este ultimo tiempo y para que sepas estas en mi cuarto puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí sin darle explicaciones a nadie- dijo mientas se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía serio pero tenia la cara roja de vergüenza

-o bueno, oye no has visto a mamá la estado buscando pero no la encuentro- le dije

-esta en la sala del mapa junto con las demás- me respondió spike un poco mas relajado

-claro la sala del mapa como se me ocurrió antes, nos vemos spike sigue practicando tus formas de conquista- le dije mientras salía corriendo de la habitación lo único que escuche de respuesta fue un grito de enojo y una puerta cerrándose fuertemente

Entre en la sala del mapa lo mas silencioso posible ya que mamá estaba hablando sobre lo ocurrido ayer a las demás mane en sus respectivos tronos

-así que esa es la historia y según lo que dijo Lightning es que sintió una magia bastante inusual en el- dijo mamá sentada en su trono

-una pregunta como Lightning pudo sentir esa magia si es solamente un niño- dijo applejack

-pues al ser un alicornios tiene la habilidad de sentir la magia que posen ciertos objetos o ponis cuando son muy inusuales como si tocara el amuleto del alicornios sentiría su energía oscura- dijo mamá

-y que pasara con el pequeño ¿tendrá algún familiar o algo verdad?- pregunto flutthershy con un tono de voz bastante calmado

-ese es el problema no existe ningún registro, por eso las mande a llamar para que fuéramos para así saber quien es y que hacia en el bosque everfree inconciente- dijo mamá. _Con que pensaban ir al hospital sin mí por eso no me despertó_

-hola mamá, hola tías- dije haciendo saltar a todas de sus tronos y centrando su mirada en mi

-hijo que haces tan despierto hoy no hay escuela-dijo mamá

-no pude dormir mas y además tengo hambre no he comido el desayuno aun-dije mientras me ponía entre las patas de mamá

-tienes hambre ten saca uno de los cupcake que traje- dijo pinkie pie mientras movía una caja de 10 con 4 cupcake adentro y como en verdad tenia hambre decidí aceptar la oferta

-gracias, están delicioso-dije mientras me comía uno sabor a vainilla

-Lightning por que no vas a jugar a fuera mientras hablo con tus tías- dijo mamá mientras me acariciaba la cabeza suavemente

-estaban hablando sobre el chico que encontré en el bosque verdad- le dije mientras me terminaba el cupcake

-no, por que lo dices- dijo mamá mientras miraba hacia otro lado _creo que alguien no sabe mentir_

-mamá no soy tonto y creo que seria mejor si alguien de su edad hable con el primero- dije seguía siendo acariciado por mamá

-¿Por qué piensas eso pequeño Lightning?-me pregunto fluttershy mientras me mostraba una calida sonrisa

-de hecho es bastante simple tía, solo piense que se despierta en una habitación desconocida siento interrogada por 6 ponis adultas ¿como reaccionarias?- le dije mientras miraba como todas se ponían a reflexionar sobre lo que dije

-me sentiría bastante asustada y me gustaría ir me de ese lugar lo más rápido posible-dijo fluttershy y al parecer todas pensaron lo mismo

-vaya eres bastante perspicaz para solo tener 7 años pequeño lightning- dijo rarity

-si, siempre ha sido así desde pequeño-dijo mamá mientras me miraba

-bueno entonces que esperamos vamos a hospital puede que después de tanto tiempo por fin tengamos una nueva aventura- dijo rainbow mientras se le levantaba con entusiasmo

-no crees que ya estamos bastante mayores como para ir en una aventura- dijo applejack mientras se levantaba al igual que las demás, yo me a salar del trono para caer al suelo pero un aura mágica me toma y me pone en el lomo de mamá le iba a decir algo pero me mira con una cara que dice tu no te despegas de mi

-nunca se esta lo bastante mayor como para una aventura-dijo bastante entusiasmada rainbow mientras salimos de la sala del trono en dirección al hospital

Las cosas que hablaron camino al hospital eran taaaaan interesante como ¿Cuándo rainbow dash tendria un hijo? O ¿Cuándo applejack se buscaría una pareja?, enserio estaba tan aburrido que me puse a contar los ponis que veía, al final conté como 35 ponis, al llegar a la entrada me baje del lomo de mamá y entramos al hospital, mamá junto con las demás se dirigieron donde estaba la recepcionista y le preguntaron la habitación del pequeño poni que encontramos en el bosque

-o el pequeño golpeador-

-¿pequeño golpeador, por que le dice así?- le pregunte mientras me ponía de dos patas y me apoyaba en mesón para poder ver mejor

-bueno cuando entra cualquier medico o mejor dicho poni que entra sale co golpes- dijo mientras señalaba a un doctor que se estaba poniendo hielo en el ojo

-nos podría decir su habitación por favor-dijo mamá

-claro princesa esta en la habitación 35, por ese pasillo a la derecha- dijo la recepcionista mostrando una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo mamá para luego dirigirnos a dicha habitación, cuando llegamos a la puerta mamá iba a abrir la puerta con su magia –muy bien lightning habla con el y si algo malo esta por suceder tu solo grita y entrare-dijo mientra me abrazaba

-si mamá.- dije pero no me soltaba del abrazo y estaba apretando muy fuertemente-he mamá podrías soltar me estoy quedando sin aire-

-o perdón-dijo para luego soltarme y poder respirar

Al entrar a la habitación y cerré la puerta al voltear pude ver como el poni que encontramos estaba con su cuerno iluminado sobre la cama como preparado para atacar lo cual me sorprendió bastante

-hey tranquilo viejo, vamo a calmarno-dije mientra le hacia señales para que se calmara

-¿donde estoy, quien eres tu?-pregunto iluminado mas su cuerno

-me llamo lightning spark y estas en el hospital de poniville- le dije, su cuerno dejo de brillar al parecer ya no me ve como una amenaza _eso es bueno_

 _-_ ¿y como llegue aquí?-dijo mientras se sentaba

-te encontré con una amiga inconciente en el bosque everfree ¿Qué hacías ahí?- le dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba él

-no se, no lo recuerdo de hecho no recuerdo nada-dijo mientras se empezaba a sobar detrás de la cabeza

-no recuerdas nada ni siquiera tu nombre-le dije bastante sorprendido mientras me subía a la cama para quedar de frente

-eso si lo recuerdo me llamo Reifon alsfield-

-bueno al menos eso es algo-dije ya que al parecer tiene amnesia

-he lightning verdad, te puedo preguntar algo- dijo reifon mientras me miraba con bastante intriga lo cual me incomodo bastante

-si no hay problema, pero por favor deja de mirarme así-

-por que tienes alas y cuerno a la vez- dijo mientras señalaba el par de alas

-oh bueno es por que soy un alicornio-

-si eres un alicornios quiere decir que eres un ser todo poderoso y podrás recóbrame la memoria- al decir eso se animo bastante

-lamento decepcionarte pero no se como se hace ese tipo de hechizo aun estoy aprendiendo como hacer magia bien- al escucharme decir sus orejas se bajaron y puso una cara triste –pero conozco a alguien que pueda ayudarte-

-enserio- dijo animándose otra vez

-si-dije mientras movía la cabeza afirmando –mamá por favor podrías entrar-

-claro hijo- escuche la voz detrás de la puerta para luego entrara junto a las demás

-reifon ella es mi madre y no hay nadie que sepa mas de magia que ella- dije mientras se acercaban

-¿cual de las seis es tu madre?-dijo con un poco de temor al ver muchos ponis acercándose

-la de color morado se llama twilight sparkle y las demás son sus amigas las tías fluttershy, pinkie pie, applejack, rarity y rainbow dash –dije señalando a cada una respectivamente

-hola- dijo tímidamente

-¿lightning has descubierto algo no te a hecho daño?- mientras veía a reifon

-si su nombre es reifon alsfield, pero hay un problema-

-¿y cual es lightning?-pregunto mamá

-ya se es la reencarnación de un antiguo ser maligno y debemos volverlo bueno para así nos ayude en algo mas grande- dijo rainbow mientras se acercaba de forma intimidante hacia reifon asustándolo

-rainbow lo estas asustado-dijo fluttershy bastante enojada por la forma que actúo rainbow –lo lamento siempre se pone así cuando una aventura esta por suceder-dijo dándole una sonrisa amable haciendo que reifon también le sonriera

-hijo cual es el problema-

-es que no recuerda nada aparte de su nombre y tal vez si utilizas un hechizo de memoria- dije

-podría recobrarla, bien pensado compañero- dijo applejack

–¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?-le pregunto mamá a reifon

-si- le respondió simplemente

–Bien por favor podrían alejarse un poco mientras realizo el hechizo- todos nos corrimos hasta la puerta- reifon por favor necesito que cierres los ojos te dolerá un poco pero solo el comienzo no te asuste-dijo mamá empezando a iluminar su cuerno para luego tocarlo con el mismo en la cabeza, al cabo de unos minutos mamá se alejo con una cara de asombro

-¿que paso? no sentí nada y aun no recuerdo nada- dijo reifon mirándose así mismo buscando algún tipo de cambio

-hay una especie de bloqueo bastante fuerte que no me deja entrar en tus recuerdos-

-entonces no me quedare así- dijo reifon apunto de llorar lo cual fluttershy se le acerca y con sus alas lo abraza intentando calmarlo

-no te preocupes pequeño, no llores- dijo fluttershy de forma maternal hasta que la puerta de la habitación es abierta por medico que al vernos llama a mamá y le dijo algo en voz baja que no pude escuchar para luego irse

-he chicas podrían acompañarme afuera un segundo- dijo llamándolas- Lightning podrías quedarte aquí por favor -

-si no hay problema- le respondí, todos salieron de la habitación dejando a mi y a reifon que estaba dormido por las caricias que le dio fluttershy para calmarlo. Yo como no soy idiota sabia que iban hablar algo afuera y que no lo podía escuchar reifon por que me acerque a la puerta y puse un oído para escuchar

-bueno twilight que es lo que te dijo el doctor- dijo una voz

-verán es algo bastante serio al parecer encontraron la familia del pequeño-dijo otra voz

-enserio pero eso es una buena noticia- dijo otra

-es que están todos muertos, no tiene nadie mas- agrego la voz que al parecer es la de mamá

-¿como que todos muertos?- dijo otra voz bastante impactada

-si por lo que me dijo el medico sus padres fueron encontrados muertos en su casa y el pequeño nunca lo encontraron por lo que le dieron por muerto-

-eso es horrible- dijo otra voz

-y al parecer cuando lo den de alta esta tarde lo llevaran a un orfanato-

-yo me quedare con él- dijo una voz bastante decidida

-¡fluttershy estas loca!-

-no rainbow además lo van a poner en adopción así que es mejor ahórrale que vaya a ese lugar-

-estas segura fluttershy, cuidar de un niño es al bastante complicado aunque no lo parezca ya que Lightning es bastante especial en ese sentido-

-si twilight, estoy bastante segura cuando lo abrase pude sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes como si sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo-

-si eso quieres todas te apoyaremos-dijo una voz para luego sentir como movían la perilla de la puerta para entrar por lo cual me moví rápidamente me puse como si estuviera viendo el paisaje por la ventana

-bueno fluttershy si quieres hacer eso tendrás que preguntarle primero si quiere o no-le dijo mamá a fluttershy

Fluttershy se acerco a reifon y se quedo mirando por un momento como dormía y luego lo despertó

-¿me quede dormido?-dijo reifon despertando y con un casco se refregaba un ojo

-pequeño reifon- dijo fluttershy

-si señorita fluttershy-dijo reifon ya despierto y mirando a fluttershy

-te quería preguntar si te gustaría ir a vivir con migo cuando salgas del hospital-

-¿quedarme a vivir con usted?-

-si, ¿te gustaría?-

-claro me agrada la idea- dijo reifon para luego abrazar a fluttershy, todos estábamos viendo esa escena hasta que mama vio un reloj

-lightning será mejor irnos ya que tus abuelos llegaran en 10 minutos y aun no he preparado nada-dijo mamá mientras se dirigía hacia la salida –adiós chicas nos vemos-

-adiós tías- me despedí igualmente para luego seguir a mamá

Llegamos al castillo y vimos a papá junto a spike que estaban limpiando y ordenando

-hola cariño, ¿donde estaban?- pregunto flash

-estábamos en el hospital para ver al pequeño que encontró lightning, por lo que veo están ordenando todo para las visitas que tendremos-

-si, y será mejor que vayan por ellos ya, faltan 3 minutos para que llegue su tren- dijo spike

-vamos lightning o te quedaras aquí a ordenar- me pregunto mama, ordenar por favor en mi antiguo mundo lo que menos hacia era ordenar

-te acompaño así puedo ver a los abuelos cuando lleguen- al decir eso nos pusimos en camino a la estación donde al rato llego un tren proveniente de canterlot donde bajaron bastante pasajeros y entre ellos bajo la abuela y Goku digo el abuelo con las maletas siendo sostenida por su magia y su lomo

-mamá por aquí- dijo mamá levantado los cascos para llamar su atención cosa que logro ya que venían en nuestra dirección

-hola hija-dijo la abuela mientras le daba un abrazo a mamá al separase me vio me tomo con su magia y me empezó a hacer cosquillas-si que has crecido he pequeño-

-ajajá por favor abuela deténgase jajajaj- este cuerpo es bastante cosquilloso, al cabo de un tiempo paro y me dejo de nuevo en el suelo sin antes darme un beso en la frente

-y como has estado hija-

-bien mamá y como han estado todos por aya-

-bien, aunque tu padre no puede con unas cuantas maletas-dijo mientras el abuelo venia lentamente con las maletas

-hola papá, ¿no quieres una ayuda con eso?-dijo mamá al ver como el venia con las maleta

-hola hija, no te preocupes yo puedo-

-viejo testarudo acepta la ayuda-dijo la abuela con un tono de molestia

-esta bien-dijo de mala gana el abuelo cuando mamá tomo con su magia una maletas ligerando un poco la carga

-bien vamos al castillo spike estaba cocinando el almuerzo- dijo mama mientras empezaba a caminar junto con el abuelo

-abuela ¿te gustaría ver el pueblo?- le pregunte ya que quería caminar un rato por el pueblo pero sabia que no me dejarían solo por cierta salida al bosque everfree

-claro, así paso un tiempo con mí nieto pero solo si tu madre nos deja-

-si vayan sin ningún problema pero no demoren-dijo mamá, al escuchar la respuesta nos separamos mamá se fue al castillo mientras que con la abuela fuimos a sugarcube corner

Pasamos por la entrada de sugarcube corner y la abuela me pregunto si quería algo

-pero abuela después tenemos el almuerzo y a mamá no le guste que coma golosinas antes del almuerzo-

-pero no debe por enterarse o acaso nunca escuchaste que las madres crían y las abuelas malcrían- dijo para luego guiñar un ojo

-si lo pones así quiero un helado de vainilla- dije mostrando una sonrisa

-no se digas mas- dijo para luego entrar y yo me quede afuera esperando cuando senea junto con butter y straw estaban conversando en el camino de al frente por lo cual les pegue un grito para que me vieran

-¡SENEA, STRAW POR AQUÍ!-

-chicos miren es light-dijo senea haciendo que butter y straw miraran hacia donde estaba y vinieran a donde yo estaba

-hola light que cuentas- me dijo butter

-nada aquí paseando con mi abuela que vino de canterlot y ustedes en que andan-

-íbamos al parque de juegos- dijo straw

-lightning te acuerdas lo de la broma hacia mi hermano- dijo sena

-si, acaso ya decidiste si hacerla o no-

-pues si tu solo di el día y pones en marcha el plan venganza fraternal- dijo sena mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola

-¿de que están hablando ustedes dos?- pregunto straw

-es que con senea quedamos si le gustaría vengarse de su hermano mayor por que le pasa haciendo bromas-

-oh bueno al menos ya se a quien llamar cuando butter se pase con las bromas- dijo straw

-chicos vamos que se hace tarde – dijo butter mientras se iba en dirección al parque

-nos vemos light-dijo straw siguiendo a butter

-adiós light cuando estés listo tu solo ve a mi casa es el dojo que acaban de abrir-dijo senea yendo con los demás

-nos vemos- dije

-como que hacerle una broma alguien- dijo una voz a mis espalda, al darme vuelta pude ver que era la abuela que traía con su magia dos helados de vainilla y tenia una cara que decía que estas tramando

-que tanto escuchaste abuelita-dije nervioso

-tanto como para que te castiguen-dijo asustándome mas –pero solo are como si no escuche nada ya que tu madre hacia lo mismo con tu tío- agrego

-gracias abuela eres la mejor- dije dándole un abrazo

-ten tu helado- dijo mientras me pasaba un helado y lo tomaba con mi magia, ruego que mi magia no falle ahora ya que sea lo peor perder un rico helado –te vas a quedar ahí parado o vamos a seguir viendo el pueblo-

Estuvimos viendo todo poniville y se a estado agrandando bastante creo que si sigue así se puede convertir en una ciudad, después de ver todo el pueblo fuimos devuelta al castillo donde almorzamos. El almuerzo era una ensalada cesar obviamente sin pollo con una sopa de heno estaba bastante rico, después del almuerzo mis padres y mis abuelos estuvieron hablando cosas bastante aburridas con excepción que mañana vendría shining armor, junto a flurry heart lo cual es algo bastante malo, se preguntaran por que digo que es malo bueno digamos que cierta prima piensa que soy su muñeca tamaño poni , luego llego la hora de dormir lo cual no pude seguir escuchando que cosas mas estaban hablando

Al dormir por fin tuve un sueño como tal, ya que el padre de celestia no apareció

* * *

 **y con eso terminamos el sexto capitulo de este fic y ahora toca responder reviews que siempre ayudan a seguir con este proyecto adelante**

 **KRT215: gracias por el apoyo y espero que te gustara este cap**

 **Sheik Darkneus: es tan lindo el amor fraternal y pobre de sheik por que va a pasar un muy mal rato cuando toque la venganza de senea**

 **Silverwolf850: cual quier madre haría lo mismo si su hijo se pierde y twilight al ser madre primeriza se espera algo así**

 **Alex-12C: es verdad uno siempre encuentra gente que es así y uno nunca hace nada con solo ver como esta el mundo**

 **sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de Reborn "un dia con mi prima" HolyXHunter fuera**

* * *

 **Lista de personajes New genration importantes que hay en la historia**

 **Lightning spark**

Edad: 7

CM: no tiene todavía

Raza: alicornio

Padres: Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry

Características: la melena es de color azul con una franja rosa y morada, pelaje de color blanco nieve, los ojos son de color violeta

Personalidad: sarcástico y con un humor bastante peculiar

Biografía del personaje: es un humano de 25 años de edad reencarnado en el cuerpo de un pequeño potrillo recién nacido

 **Reifon alsfield (OC de KRT215)**

Edad: 7

CM: aun no la consigue

Raza: Unicornio

Padres: ¿?

Características: el pelaje es de color negro, La melena y cola es de color azul eléctrico, los ojos son de color azul brillante, Debajo del vientre cubierto por su pelaje tiene una cicatriz de gran tamaño

Personalidad: sobre protector con lo que mas le importa hasta el grado de que el miedo o el terror es eliminado de su mente y lo único que puede pensar en ese momento es en eliminar a la amenaza que se encuentra frente a el, No soporta a los individuos prepotentes y por ello nunca se contiene al momento de hacerles una broma

Biografía: no recuerda nada su pasado, fue encontrado por lightning y Senea mientras exploraban el bosque everfree cerca de una cascada

 **Senea Darkneus (OC de la hermana de Sheik Darkneus)**

Edad: 8

CM: aun no la consigue

Raza: Terrestre

Padres:¿? ….. Vive con sus hermanos

Características: tiene el pelaje de color azul claro, melena y cola de color castaña, ojos de color rojo

Personalidad: tiene un temperamento un poco fuerte pero es bastante simpática con sus amigos, los dulces de sugarcube corner la ponen bastante hiperactiva, la relación con sus hermanos es bastante buena aunque su hermano mayor la molesta bastante

Biografia: es la chica nueva del pueblo conoció a Lightning en su primer día de escuela al igual que los gemelos pie, sus hermanos tienen un dojo donde enseñan artes marciales y otras cosas

 **Sunlight**

Edad: 6

CM: aun no la consigue

Raza: unicornio

Padres: Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst

Características: pelaje de color naranjo oscuro con la melena de color morado con franjas azul claro ojos color naranjo

Personalidad: es bastante competitivo con Lightning pero siempre pierde pero no le molesta ya se divierte en las competencias, es bastante inteligente para su edad le gusta leer y aprender cosas nuevas

 **S..ft..g m..t**

Edad:?

CM: n. p...e .en.r

Raza: hi..do ...i y ..an..l...

Padres: R..n. .h.y...is y ...n... .rm..

Biografia: m.d.. h.r..na ...


End file.
